I'm Home, Ilvermorny
by TimeLadyTravels
Summary: Since Ilvermorny, the North American wizarding school, was released, I decided to be nice to my inner 11 year old and send myself there.
1. The ByWizard Market

**With the release of the North American wizarding school, Ilvermorny, I thought it was about time to experience being a Witch.**

 **We can all admit we were waiting for our Hogwarts letter when we were 11.**

 **I'm not saying you have to read this Fanfiction. It's really for my own enjoyment.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the fic.**

* * *

I grew up knowing I was a Witch. My entire family, immigrants from Egypt to Canada, were Wizards and now, it was finally my time to go to the North American Wizard school, Ilvermorny. Growing up, obviously, I'd heard about the many stories about the Wizard school in the U.K., Hogwarts. Harry Potter himself had defeated You-Know-Who way before I had been born. Today's threat was a group of You-Know-Who's surviving followers disguising themselves as terrorist groups. To muggles, they were known as ISIS.

In the little town I'd been born and raised in, Heatherton, Wizards weren't so rare so I'd be going with my best friend, Jinx, to Ilvermorny. No one knew where Ilvermorny was but we knew how to get there. You would board the subway in Toronto but make sure to show them your special ticket and off you zoom to Ilvermorny. One of my older sisters had already finished her time at Ilvermorny and currently working at the Ministry of Magic in London but my other sister was still on her 5th year.

"Sarah, it's time to go to the Byward Market." My mother told me. It was finally time to visit our nearest Wizard Shops, located in Ottawa. We would be taking Floo Powder to the Byward Market.

"What do you think my wand is?" I asked eagerly. My mother turned into a Gazelle like she usually did when she was thinking. She learned transfiguration (and got certified) in the African school, Uagadou. "Sweetie, you're African. We don't need wands." She pointed at the dishes in the sink and they started washing themselves.

"But wands are cool!" I argued.

"They're just tools."

"Useful tools!"

"Fine. We'll get you a wand." She sprinkled the Floo Powder in our fireplace.

I stepped into the green flames. "ByWizard Market."

* * *

"Ah! The Higgs! The young one is on her way to Ilvermorny soon, I presume?" Sybil, the owner of Wizard Tools greeted us with her heavy Russian accent. It wasn't the first time I'd met her. With 2 older sisters, we'd gotten to know Sybil quite well.

"Yep!" I gave her a hug and she played with my dark, brown hair.

"It's so great to see you, Sybil." My mother shook her hand.

"Yes, yes." Her curly, blonde hair seemed to friz more when she was excited. "I know exactly which wand is for little Sarah." She ran around pulling out boxes of wands.

She gave me one box and I opened it gently. "What type is this?" I picked it up. It was beautiful but I wasn't sure it was for me.

"Cherry wood with Unicorn hair core 16 ½ with moderate flexibility." She said excitedly.

I played with it in my hands. "Expelliarmus." A small spark came out of its end but nothing major.

The excitement faded from Sybil's eyes. "That cancels out these 5." She threw the boxes behind her. "Try this one. Alder wood with Dragon heartstring core 12 ½ and slightly springy flexibility." (That's my Pottermore wand!)

It felt amazing in my hands. "Lumos." I whispered. The light flickered but it was most definitely there. This was my wand. "It's perfect."

"How much should we pay?" My mother asked.

"No, no! It's free! You've been a loyal customer!" Sybil said.

"We have to pay. It's usually 7 Galleons, 700 muggle, right?" My mother fished in her purse.

"Fine. It'll be 2 Galleons, 200 muggle." Sybil sighed.

My mother paid and we quickly went to trade my older sisters' worn out robes for new ones at Belinda's Robes. The sign on the door said 'New Robes, Old Robes, We take all! Join the Barter System! Only 5 Knuts!'. My family, obviously, participated in the Barter System. At Belinda's Robes, they fixed used robes and sold new robes too. You could trade in minimum 2 old robes for one new one or just pay. This time, Belinda, the founder of the shop, was not still around. Instead, shady looking workers ran the shop. Some say that they bought Belinda's Robes and murdered her later but nobody knew.

"Can I help you?" A tall man asked. He was wearing all black.

"Yes. My daughter needs some new robes and I will trade these 2 for them." She pulled out 2 very worn out looking robes out of her purse. I assumed she had some sort of bigger-on-the-inside charm on them.

The man examined them. "Interesting. I can see some places that could be fixed with magic and some stains we could recolour."

"So you'll do it?" My mother asked.

"There are a couple of places where only muggle fixing would work." He concluded.

"Really? Because this isn't the first time I've been here and I know what could be fixed." My mother said with suspicion.

"Magic can't fix this." He pulled out a grim looking wand and pointed at the robes. They twisted in odd ways and the fabric was shredded.

"You can't do that!" My mother yelled. "That's far from fair."

"You'll have to pay, ma'am. Sorry." He sneered.

I do a lot of things without thinking but this time, I had put in at least 1 second of thought. I kicked him in the crotch and he fell to the ground crying. "For that customer service, we'll have it free, thank you very much."

"Sarah!" I looked up at my mother. Instead of seeing her 'disappointed' face, I found her grinning. "Don't do that again!" She laughed.

A couple customers stared at us but only one approached us. It was a short and slightly chubby woman. She had a very annoying voice. "Excuse me," She looked at the man's nametag. "Jeffery, but I teach at Ilvermory. My name is Professor Helena and I'll pay for Sarah's robes and any damage she may have caused." She glared at my mother and I. "Clearly, they both need to be taught manners." If she was going to be my Professor, I was prepared to have a poor relationship with her.

"Professor, the way I raise my daughter is none of your business. Now, pay like you said you would and go get your Herbology materials and leave us alone." My mother said.

"I've never liked you Higgs." She sighed, passing another employee money.

"Come with me, Sarah." The employee said. I was lead away with my mother to the kids section. The employee measured my height silently and found me the best robes for me. They quickly kicked us out.

My mother held my hand and the list of supplies in another hand. We already had most of the clothing on it (hand me downs). "Do you want a pet?"

"You mean like an owl?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure!" She led me to PJ's Magical Pets. I was greeted by the smell of birds.

"I am most definitely not letting you have a toad." My mother cringed. "Do you want an owl?"

"Owls' are cool but I can just e-mail you. They have computers there." I said.

"Very true. Do you want a cat?"

"Yes!" I loved cats.

"Okay."

I ended up picking a small, Siberian adult cat named Stitch. A woman told us he was one of the smartest cats available but most people didn't want him because he didn't cuddle with people. I loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him. He even got along with my sister, Lena. She didn't like cats very much.

I texted Jinx on my iPad before I slept.

I got a cat from the ByWizard Market!

Jinx: You're so lucky. I couldn't get anything because apparently, when Mackenzie learned she was a Witch, she got a toad and lost it when she came home. I just don't understand why they had to keep it from me for 11 years. I have to go sleep. Gn.

I responded. Goodnight.

I went to bed that night knowing my time at Ilvermorny will be amazing.


	2. The Sorting

"Mom, I'll be okay." I sighed.

"Do you have everything?" My mother fussed with my hair. "Tooth brush? Hair brush?" She leaned closer to my ear. "Undergarments?"

"I have everything. I even checked it on your list. Twice."

"I just can't believe my baby girl is going to be leaving me. Are you sure you want to leave me here alone?" My mother whined. Ever since my father passed away, my mother became extra clingy to me. I couldn't really blame her. She gasped. "Did you bring Stitch?"

"Yes. Can we go now?" I sighed. "You never do this with Lena!"

"Because I've always had you but now, Dina's in London, Lena's off to school and so are you!" She gave me a tight hug.

"I'll e-mail you every week." I promised.

"You mean everyday." She smiled. "Let's head to the subway."

* * *

I held the golden train ticket tightly in my right hand.

"Where's Old Tim?" My mother searched the platform for the special ticket guy.

"Hey!" Sharla, Jinx's mom, greeted my mother.

"How's it going?" My mom shook her hand.

"Great. Mackenzie, take Jinx, Lena and Sarah to Tim." She shooed us away.

"Actually, can we take a raincheck on this conversation? I need to say goodbye to my kids." She stepped away from Sharla and kissed Lena and I. I normally disliked kisses but I made an exception. "Sarah, I want to give you something." She put a small, inscribed stone into my hand. "This is the token I got when I was accepted into Uagadou. As you know, the Dream Messengers place this in the student's hand when they are sleeping as an indication that they've been accepted. Obviously, things are done differently here but I wanted to give you this. It is lucky. Treat it with care. Now, go to Tim. He's over there." I hugged her and went to the slender and tall man called Tim.

"Ticket?" He asked. We held out our tickets. He stamped them and tipped his hat. We were transported into the subway heading to Ilvermorny.

"Wow! That was so cool!" I exclaimed.

"It gets old when you suffer it every year. Mackenzie and I are going to go get one of the compartments. They have those instead of seats. It's gonna be a long ride. Off you go." Lena and Mackenzie hurried away to another compartment. Jinx and I got our own.

"I want to see your cat!" Jinx said excitedly. I pulled Stitch's cage out and let him roam free. He stretched and went to explore his new surroundings.

"His name is Stitch."

"He's so fluffy!" She patted him lightly. "I want to see your wand!"

I pulled out my short wand. "Lumos!" The light still flickered at the end of it but it was staying longer. "I want to see yours."

She pulled out one that looked a little worn out. "It's Mackenzie's old wand. She got a new one for her birthday since apparently, this one didn't fit her well. She's lying, though. I read her diary and she snapped it in half out of frustration and had to go get it fixed in secret. But that didn't help it. Now, I'm stuck with it."

"It'll be okay."

"Chocolate Frogs, anyone?" A boy walked into our compartment. "Only 5 sickles!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

He morphed his hair from a sandy blond to a dark brown. A metamorphmagus. "Lester, descendant of the creator of Chocolate Frogs. I take it upon myself to continue his tradition of selling them on train rides and stuff like that."

"Did you see what he did to his hair?" Jinx grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a metamorphmagus. Get over it people!" He raised his hands in frustration. "Are you going to buy one or not?"

"I'll take 10." I put a handful of sickles into his hand. "Keep the change."

"Wow. Hey, can I sit here?" He asked. I nodded. Jinx played with the frogs in wonder.

I ate one and looked at the card. "I got Harry Potter! That's the 25th in my collection."

"I got a woman named… Her-me-own Grinder." Jinx squinted.

"It's Hermione Granger." The little picture on her card replied. "Why does everyone get it wrong?" Hermione marched out of the little frame and the card was left empty.

"Don't mind her." Harry Potter grinned before leaving.

"You guys didn't tell me you names." Lester said after a few minutes.

"I'm Sarah. This is Jinx. Magic is still new to her so don't go crazy." I replied.

"Oh. Muggle blood?" He asked.

"No. My parents just hid it from me that I was a Witch. They did it with my older sister, Mackenzie, too. I guess they thought we'd go and blab it in… muggles… faces." She hesitated at the word 'muggles' as if it was still new to her.

"Mackenzie Tyler?" He asked.

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Who doesn't? She's awful to my sister, Susie." He said with disgust. "When we'd pick up Susie for the holidays, I'd hear her crying in her bedroom."

"What about Lena Higgs?" I asked.

"Is it that girl who always tries to hang out with Mackenzie?" He asked.

The compartment door opened. My sister walked in. "Yeah. We're gonna be going above ground soon. It's really pretty. You should open the curtains."

I pulled back the slightly dusty curtains. They were bright purple, Ilvermorny's official colour. The sun shined through the windows as we drove through fields of green. I could finally see the rest of the train. It was beautiful from the outside. It looked like it was made of wood but it was metal. I wondered who built it to be able to be charming but survive the Subway tunnels.

"Does Ilvermorny have houses?" Jinx asked.

"Well, you get there and they have the school-wide 'Welcome Back Ceremony', split the girls and boys and sort them both into 2 groups. They call them Internus, which means Mental in Latin, and Corporis, which means Physical in Latin." Lena paused. "They don't have Hogwarts' Sorting Hat. They actually have a simple test. They cast a special spell on the student's wand which reveals which they will succeed more as."

"That's it?" Jinx asked.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"I'm a Corporis." Lena proudly waved a red badge in the air. It had a purple 'C' sewn on in some form of calligraphy.

We spent the next few hours talking about what to expect at Ilvermorny. We discussed whether we'd be Corporis or Internus. I fell asleep a couple of times but I woke 20 minutes before we arrived.

"We're almost there. Put on your school robes." My sister shook me awake. I blinked a few times to see a bunch of brown fur cuddled up on my lap. I smiled and put on my robes.

* * *

"Welcome to Ilvermorny." My sister muttered as we stepped off of the train. It was even more breathtaking being right beside it.

"Welcome to the small village of Ilvermorny!" A formal dressing witch said into her wand. Her voice boomed across the field. "I am Professor Brookes, Headmistress of Ilvermorny. Will all first years please follow Professor Jones." She pointed to the woman I knew as Professor Helena.

"Over here!" She waved her wand in the air and shot a few sparks into the air. The crowd of first years shuffled towards her. There were surprisingly less first years than I thought. "Hello!" She looked around with a grin on her face that faded when she looked in my direction. "Right. So, I'm sure you're all familiar with the 2 houses, Corporis and Internus."

"Actually," Jinx stated. "I didn't know until my friends explained it to me."

Helena squinted. "Muggleborn?"

"Nope. My family hid it from me for 11 years. Thanks for being so great at explaining things." Jinx smirked.

Helena rolled her eyes and proceeded to explain the houses. "Now that we've gotten through that, let's go to the Dining Hall. We're already late for the Welcome Back Ceremony." She led us in a single file line to a large room with rows of tables. "Females to the right, males to the left." We sorted ourselves accordingly to the tables labeled for first years.

"To the first years, welcome to Ilvermorny." Professor Brookes' voice boomed from the front of the room. "To the others, welcome back. We're all so different but we are united by our magic. Whether you are destined as a Corporis or an Internus, we are all destined to be great and Ilvermorny wants to nurture that."

"Or so they say." A couple of boys sitting at one of the Corporis tables snickered.

"Hartnell, Wade, Crawford, Owens." She nodded in their direction.

"Yes, Professor?" One of the boys asked innocently.

"Would you like to share something with the school, Hartnell?"

"No, Professor, but I think we've gotten close enough to call each other by our first names, Jade." He grinned.

"I'll see you in detention, the usual time." She hesitated but decided to continue. "Kyle." The boys giggled. "Where was I? Oh yes. Every single one of you can be great with the proper education which we provide here at Ilvermorny. We also provide the proper learning environment by sorting students into houses, Corporis and Internus. Corporis value physical education and Internus value mental education. While both houses learn all available classes, they learn more of the education they value. Will the first years please step up?" We shuffled towards the front of the room. "Professor Jones, will you please do the honors?"

Helena grabbed a list of names. "Jessica Austin." A short blonde girl stood up with her self confidence going through the roof. Jessica held her wand out. Helena grabbed the wand and pointed it at Jessica. Blue sparks came out of the end of the wand. "Internus."

Jessica's smile was wiped off. "What? I'm obviously a Corporis! I played soccer since I was 3! I just made it to the highest rank team for my age!"

"Your wand says you'll do better as an Internus. Please sit down, ." Helena said strictly. Jessica stomped angrily to one of the Internus tables and the crowd clapped awkwardly. Names went by until my name showed up. "Sarah Higgs."

I walked shakily to the front of the room and held out my wand. The annoying Professor pointed my wand at me and to my surprise, red sparks came out.

"Corporis." She concluded.

"What? I hid in the corner during every Gym class. There's no way I'm a Corporis." I crossed my arms. The Corporis boys snickered.

"Are we really going to do this?" She said tiredly. She held out my wand for me to take back when blue sparks came from the end of my wand. People gasped and whispers evolved into yelling.

"Quiet down." Professor Brookes walked towards me. "This has only happened once before. It was my sorting. We treated it as a multiple choice sorting. Sarah, which house would you like to be in?"

I could either be in Corporis, home of the popular, just so I could be picked on for having no athletic abilities, or I could be in Internus, home of the intelligent, just so I could be picked on for having no mental abilities. "Remember, Corporis isn't just about Quidditch. It also includes Muggle fighting in times when a wand isn't an option."

I glanced at Jinx, who had a worried expression on her face. She kept mouthing Internus. I glanced at Lena, who had a sympathetic expression on her face. She mouthed Corporis. Lester, who had already been chosen for Internus, smiled. "I'll be Internus."

The Corporis boys started chanting. "Hybrid! Hybrid! Hybrid! Hybrid!" Soon, the whole school was chanting it. I sat by Lester at and Internus table.

"You are officially the coolest person ever." Lester grinned.

A few names later, Jinx got sorted into Internus. "Let's get this year over with." She sighed.


	3. The Lost House

After the feast, Professsor Annoying took us to our dormitories.

"Alright." Helena stood in front of a wall. "This is a wall, right?"

"Well, we're in a school that teaches magic. My best guess is that it's more than just a wall." Jinx smirked.

The Professor's face went red from anger but she continued speaking calmly. "Unlike Hogwarts, we don't have passwords to open secret passages behind paintings. Here at Ilvermorny, your wand opens the door for you. Like in the Sorting, it senses that you're part of the house."

"Professor, would someone like Sarah be able to enter the Corporis dorm?" Lester asked.

"Thank you for bringing that up. I will make sure it never happens." She crossed her arms. "Can one of our older Internuses please demonstrate how to open the door?";

"Why can't you? Weren't you an Internus?" Jinx asked.

She puffed her hair. "No. I was a Corporis."

"Don't act like you were a Corporis." An woman with graying hair and a mop said with her raspy voice. She sounded like she was a heavy smoker. "We all knew your sorting took so long since you didn't fit in, you Internus."

"This is Miss Boar, the main custodian. Don't mess with her. Anyways, she's right. I was an Internus." She pulled out her wand and blue sparks shot at the wall. The bricks separated and revealed a corridor. "2 per dorm room. Girls up the stairs on the right. Boys continue down the hallway. On each bed is a your badge. Get some rest for the day and this year's Prefects will give you the tour. Bathrooms are on the first floor. Only choose rooms with a blue and/or a green one. Only a blue one means there is already 1 student occupying the room. A blue and green one means the room is empty. Your timetables will appear on your bed once you've chosen your room."

"We should dorm together." Jinx elbowed me and pointed to a room with the blue and green label.

"Sure." I walked in to the sight of my luggage and Stitch were already neatly set on the bed.

"Who brought it here from the train?"

"House elves." I shrugged. "We used to have one named Elvis but I set him free when I went through my animal activist phase."

"Slaves that do whatever you want? You're right to free them."

"Elvis was pretty mad, though. He lived a pretty good life with us. I wonder where he is now."

"Mistress?" A squeaky voice asked. It belonged to none other than Jonas.

"How's it going, Elvis?" I stuck out my hand to shake his. He shook it gently.

"Great but I cannot call you Mistress anymore. Sarah, was it?" He scratched his head.

"Yeah. How's your job?" I asked.

"Splendid. Professor Brookes is very kind to me." He smiled. "I must get back to work." He poofed away.

"Okay. I officially love being a Witch." Jinx smiled. "I'm gonna take a nap."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of bells like the ones heard at the Parliament in Ottawa. I blinked away sleep and groggily put on my robes. Jinx was already downstairs for breakfast. I washed up in the washroom and went downstairs to the dining hall. I sat in between Lester and Jinx.

"Good morning." I mumbled. I took a serving of Froot Loops and began eating.

"You look great." Jinx chuckled.

"I didn't have time to get ready-" I grabbed a spoonful of cereal when an owl came swooping in. I dropped the spoon on the table. "Eww!" I screamed. A feather fell into my cereal.

"Hey, Tina!" Lester grabbed an envelope from the owl's grip. "It's a howler." He shivered. "I wonder what I did."

"What's a howler?" Jinx asked. I gave her the quick explanation and she shivered too. "Open it."

"Here goes." Lester's brown hair went platinum blonde and he morphed his facial expressions so that they weren't showing the terror he was actually feeling.

"SUSIE RUBY FLUME." The howler began with a woman's voice. "YOUR PARENTS SENT YOU TO ILVERMORNY SO YOU COULD STAY AWAY FROM THE DANGERS OF HOGWARTS. THEY SENT YOU THERE FOR YOUR SAFETY AND INSTEAD, YOU LEAVE YOUR POOR AUNT'S HOME A MESS. YOU LET TINA OUT OF HER CAGE AND SHE'S BEEN PECKING ALL THE FURNITURE TO BITS. WHEN YOU COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS, YOU ARE EXPECTED TO FIND A WAY TO PAY FOR MY FURNITURE. IF LESTER TELLS ME THAT YOU MADE TINA GIVE THIS TO HIM INSTEAD, I WILL BE SO ANGRY. I KNOW YOU WELL AND I KNOW YOU WELL ENOUGH TO REMEMBER THE TIME YOUR PARENTS SENT YOU A HOWLER LAST SUMMER. Oh, and tell Lester to have fun at school." The howler burned up.

"Oh my God. That was meant for Susie. She did it again." His hair went fiery red and he marched towards his sister and yelled at her louder than the howler.

"Is the Hyrbid having trouble with her friends?" A mocking voice said from behind me. I turned to see the boy Professor Brookes called Kyle Hartnell standing with his gang. He was looked like a third year but I couldn't be sure.

"I prefer to go by Sarah." I said as coolly as possible. Unfortunately, being the socially awkward turtle I am, I stumbled on my words. Ugh.

"And I prefer to go by Kyle but what can we do?" He smiled and his Corporis badge seemed to pop out more.

"So, what exactly do you enjoy about being an obnoxious show off?" Jinx asked. As usual, she said it clearly with no trouble.

"Hmm, maybe friends?" The boy I think is Crawford said.

"You sure they're friends? Because last time I checked, friends wouldn't leave you the moment you lose a Quidditch match." Mackenzie smirked. I didn't know where she came from but she was there with her also obnoxious friends. "You're on the Corporis team Cobras, right? Remember last year when you were _so_ close to winning against the Internus team Gargoyles and the Snitch hit you in the head and you didn't notice until Paul George got it? Do you remember when Wade and Owens left you? But those didn't hurt as much as Crawford, _Crawford_ , your sidekick, your wingman, your _best friend_ left you?" She whipped her hair back. "I didn't think so."

The boys just stood with their jaws basically on the floor before they decided to walk away.

"Thanks, Mick Mack." Jinx smiled.

"I'm sorry? Who exactly are you?" Mackenzie asked.

Jinx got the message. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"That was amazing." Lester told Mackenzie.

"Ah, a fan. That's always nice." Mackenzie smiled.

Lester changed his appearance to look like Susie. He had to keep his voice, though, which made it slightly awkward. "You know who isn't a fan, though? Susie Flume. That girl you always mock. Well, she's my sister and on her behalf, I give you this." He pulled out his wand. "Anteoculatia."

Tiny bumps sprouted from Mackenzie's head but the spell wasn't strong enough to take full effect, which would be antlers sprouting from her head. Mackenzie screamed. "PROFESSOR!"

Teachers hurried to her help. Professor Brookes spoke first. "Susie- Lester - whoever you are, come with me. Helena, take her to the Hospital Wing."

"Uhh... Aqua Eructo!" Lester said with panic. A few drops of water came out of his wand but again, not the spell's full effect.

"Allow me." A quiet but deep voice said. "Expelliarmus." The crowd was thrown back as the mysterious Wizard was revealed. A tall boy with jet black hair that went just above his shoulders.

"Thanks but I had it under control." Lester said with frustration.

"Did you? Did you really?" The boy said with a smirk.

"Confundo!" Someone yelled before I became the most confused person on the face of the earth. The next few minutes were a blur. I snapped out of my haze to see familiar faces.

"Miss Higgs, Mister Flume, Miss Flume, Miss Tyler and others." Professor Brookes gestured to Mackenzie's friends and the Corporis boys. "Can one of you explain to me what happened?"

"Professor, where's that other boy?" I asked.

"I'm quite sure we're all present here, with the excepted of Mackenzie Tyler and Professor Jones." She replied calmly. She folded her hands together and rested her elbows on her wooden desk.

"No. There was this other boy. He had long, black hair and he was the one who said Expelliarmus." Lester nodded.

"I saw someone too." Jinx agreed.

"We weren't present in these events. After Mackenzie warded us off from her nerdy sister, we went back to our table." Kyle said. His snobby friends nodded.

"Does everyone agree with this statement?" The Professor asked. We all nodded. "Then you boys are dismissed." The boys shuffled out leaving Lester, Susie, Jinx and I staring at each other awkwardly. "Lester, if you could please explain to us your side of the story?"

"Well, if you aren't already aware, Mackenzie Tyler constantly taunts my sister, Susie. I thought I could finally stand up for her." Lester explained.

"So, you decided to give Miss Tyler antlers?"

"Yes."

"Where did you learn the spell?" She asked.

"I would go through Susie's books." Lester said calmly.

"It was you?" The quiet girl finally spoke. "You're the one who left those crumbs in my books?"

"Let's move on. So, Lester, once Mackenzie called for help, you attempted to assault teachers?" Professor Brookes sighed.

"I panicked." Lester said calmly.

"Then who cast that last spell?" Professor Brookes asked.

"It was that boy!" Jinx yelled. Behind the aging professor, I saw the boy smirking in the large windows.

"Who?" She turned around. The boy was gone. "I'm going to assume it was one anonymous student. You're all off the hook except Lester, who will be in detention with Professor Helena every evening, 6 pm sharp."

* * *

"Nice going." The strange boy leaned back on a wall. Susie had stayed with Professor Brookes to talk to her about how Mackenzie treated her. Lester, Jinx and I were alone, for the most part.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hmph. Call me Newt, I suppose." He rubbed his chin.

"You suppose? What, have you forgotten your name?" Jinx smirked.

"It happens." He shrugged.

"Why do you keep disappearing?" Lester squinted.

He seemed to take a moment to think before he adjusted his yellow badge. It didn't look like any badge I'd seen in my time. "It happens." He concluded.

"What house is that?" I asked.

"The lost one." He said before he walked past a corner. I turned my head to see where he went but the hall was empty.


	4. Choices

**Apparently, you guys like this Fanfic. Personally, I think this writing style is a bit immature of me but what can we do?** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Personal life Update: I used to have a YouTube channel where I would play this stupid game. Unfortunately, it was deleted due to copyright but today, I decided to re-upload the videos without copyrighted material on to a new channel. I spent an hour doing so but then, YouTube thought 2 videos violated the terms of agreement so I thought I'd save myself the pain and delete the channel altogether before I have to make a new gmail to use YouTube again. It's a real pain and there is so possible way that those 2 videos violated any rules. I'm starting to believe YouTube actually does prefer certain accounts. I thought so before but now I believe it more. It's annoying.**

 **I'm done ranting.**

* * *

I ran into the school greenhouse with Lester and Jinx by my side. Ilvermorny and Corporis kids stared at us.

"Would you like to explain to class why you were late?" Professor "Jones" asked with her annoyingly sweet voice.

"Actually, no." I tried to say bravely.

"Actually, yes." Lester cleared his throat. "I stood up for my sister and I have no regrets. Yes, I attempted to assault teachers but hear that? Attempted. I never hurt anyone except my sister's bully."

"Thank you, Mister Phil." The Professor narrowed her eyes. "I mean- meant Flume." She stuttered.

"Professor, do you watch Dan and Phil?" A student asked.

"No." Her face went tomato red.

"There's no shame in that, Professor." Jinx smiled. "They have a good YouTube channel, even though they're muggles."

"Right. Let's carry on with this lesson. Please hand in your wands." She said impatiently.

"Why? Isn't this school supposed to teach us Magic? What if we are in danger and we need to fight against some monster? Would we have to muggle fight?" Jinx asked.

"It's just the safety rules." She sighed. "You will not be in danger as long as you follow my rules. Now sit."

* * *

"That was a terrible first lesson." Lester concluded.

"Well, with Professor Jones, obviously." I added.

"I just hope they don't take away our wands during other classes." Jinx sighed.

Unfortunately, they did. We couldn't use our wands anytime unless the Professor orders us to do so. At long last, we had our break time. We sat in the Ilvermorny common room, also known as a large room between the Library and the Dormitories. It could only be unlocked by Ilvermorny wands.

"Come look at this!" Jinx said eagerly. I walked towards her. She held a leather bound book. "I've been doing some research on the lost house Newt told us about."

"Yeah?" Lester looked up from his own book.

"What did you find?" Newt's familiar voice asked. None of us stopped to ask how he'd appeared. We'd sort of gotten used to him popping out of nowhere.

"Well, apparently, Ilvermorny used to only have 1 house. I assume that's the house you're in." She nodded in the direction of the strange boy.

"And...?" Lester beckoned her to continue.

"Nearly 100 years ago, they started to get separated. They stopped being united." Jinx explained. "They blame a teacher who worked at the time. His name was Jonathan Clark. They believe he went on to commit a bunch of murders by using the Imperius Curse, which controls other people. Students began to blame each other and that is how today's houses were developed. There was a group of kids who didn't want to be sorted like that and they were killed quickly. They called themselves the Lost House. The Lost Boys."

"Piece it together, kid." Newt said his tone not changing.

"That's it. The page is ripped out." Jinx held up the book.

Newt rolled his eyes. "You're smart. Think."

"Newt..." I started. "Are you one of the Lost Boys?" I asked.

"Finally." He crossed his arms. "Yes. I am. So are you, Sarah."

"I'm not a boy." I said blankly.

"But you're both Corporis and Internus. So is Professor Brookes but she rejected the offer to join us." He shrugged.

"Wait... Professor Brookes said that me being both was a rare thing that she'd only seen once before. The separation happened 100 years ago. Who are you exactly?" I asked.

"Newt. I'm Newt." His skin turned a little tranclucent. "I only appear when I feel like a student has potential."

"Are you a ghost?" I whispered.

"No." He smirked. "But how would you feel about meeting my friends?"

"Sure." I agreed. My friends gave me warning looks but I ignored them.

"You shouldn't go with this probably dead person." Jinx stated.

"Maybe if he saved your life but he's done nothing to save mine." Lester said stubbornly.

"He's a skilled wizard. I'll be fine."

* * *

Down cobblestone stairs we went until we were probably below the school.

"You brought someone?" A ghost dressed in similar clothes as Newt peeked through a wall.

"So you _are_ dead?" I turned to Newt.

"Nope." He shook his head. I decided not to ask anymore.

"So, are you only boys here?" I asked.

"Nope." A nerdy looking ghost girl's head went through a wall. "I'm Valentina." She held her hand out as if she expected me to shake it. "Right." She went through the wall.

"Is anyone here alive?" I asked awkwardly. I regretted saying it but they didn't seem to take offense.

"You are." Valentina said cheerfully.

"Isn't Newt?" I asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Another ghost asked.

"Fine. I'm dead...ish. I'm a Vampire." He said quickly.

I backed away slightly. "Is that how you were killed?"

"Yeah. One of the students under the Imperius Curse was a Vampire. Who would've known?" He smirked. "But don't worry. I feed on animals and blood flavoured food."

"To be... one of you guys... would I have to be dead?" I asked.

"No no!"

"Obviously not!"

"Why would we want you dead?"

"It would be easier to have a living person with us."

"Okay. Can I just think a bit about joining you guys?" I asked politely.

"Sure! Take all the time you need!" Valentina smiled. "We're not _just_ about being dead. Since we're all both houses, we can go into both dormitories. It's quite fun freaking out people."

"I'll sleep on it."

* * *

Jinx and Lester didn't talk to me. No one did.

"Stitch! Come here!" Then it hit me. What if Newt would want to feed on Stitch? I shivered. In the window of my room, a small bat napped silently. I patted Stitch and waited for my next classes to begin.

The door swung open. "Ugh." Jinx said before she left again.

"Wait!"

"What?" She opened the door again.

"I didn't do it."

"Do what?" She asked.

"Join them." Though, I was thinking of joining them. "I couldn't join them."

"Seriously? You think _that's_ what you think we're mad about?" She crossed her arms.

"Yeah..."

"No. I'm not mad about that. I'm mad at you ignoring our warnings. Lester knew he was a Vampire from the start. When he disappeared in Professor Brookes' office, he was replaced with a bat but he didn't want to say anything." Jinx yelled.

I glanced at the sleeping bat. Its eyes were wide open and it seemed to be grinning. "Newt! Get out!" It flew away.

"I'm going to class." Jinx walked away. I followed her to Charms just as the bells chimed.

"Hello. Please find a seat." A young man said at the front of the room. "My name is Professor Frost. You probably noticed that most of your classes require you to hand in your wand. I'm not like that." I found a seat with Jinx and Lester, even though they were mad at me. "The first charm we're going to learn is the one Professor Brookes uses to make her voice louder, the Amplifying Charm. Let me demonstrate. Sonorus. **Now, when you use this charm, you always know how loud you want your voice to be. I want you all to keep your voices as loud as I am speaking right now. If I hear someone louder than me, I will take away your wand. You can start trying the spell out.** "

I pulled out my wand. "Sonorus." My voice accidentally went too loud. " **Whoa! This is so cool!** "

"Wand please." Professor Frost held out his hand.

" **It was an accident!** " I protested.

"Quietus." He pointed his wand at me. Out of the corner in my eye, I could see Lester and Jinx snickering. "What's your name?"

"Sarah Higgs." I said in my normal voice. My throat hurt a little.

"Sarah, you're going to help Professor Quinn clean up after Potions at the end of the day."

"Fine." I hadn't had my first Potions lesson today but luckily, Potions was the last one class before dinner.

* * *

"Ah, you're Sarah Higgs? I'm going to be having you help me clean after class?" Professor Quinn asked me.

"Yes."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. On the first day, I never have anyone brew any potions. You don't need to stay." She said calmly. She had a slight accent but I couldn't place from where exactly.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Ah, it's the Hybrid." The Corporis boys greeted me as I was walking alone to the Library.

"I prefer the Lost-" I started.

"She's not a Hybrid." Newt stated. Again, I had no idea where he came from.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"Your worst nightmare."

"I'm so scared!" Crawford mocked.

"Shut up." Kyle whispered. "I've seen you before."

"Have you?" Newt asked darkly. I imagined him bearing his fangs because soon, the boys were running. "Cowards."

"Thanks but I had it under control." I paused. "Ish."

He smirked. **Crap. I've started shipping myself with someone.** "So, have you thought about it?" I hadn't. Nope. But as usual, I was going to decide on the spot.

"Yep. I'm gonna do it." I nodded. "I just need to talk to my mom because she's been texting me like crazy on my Ipad and I haven't responded."

"Texting? Ipad?" He repeated.

"Muggle stuff. I'm glad they don't block their use here. Muggles accomplish so much and they don't even use magic!"

"Okay... I'll wait in the Corporis dorm room."

* * *

 _Dear Mom_

I started typing on the Library computer.

 _It's great here. Don't worry so much about me. I'm happy here._

Lies.

 _I've even found a group of friends!_

Truth...Ish?

 _I'm having a great time here and I want you to never be alone. I might even ask Professor Brookes to send Elvis to you to keep you company. Oh yeah, I found Elvis!_

 _I love you,_

 _Sarah_

I clicked send and the e-mail travelled thousands of kilometres to our home. My Mom responded immediately, as if she was standing by the computer waiting for an e-mail.

 _I'd scold you for not talking to me but I'm happy that you're okay. I'll send you that T-Shirt you wanted so you can wear it for Casual Fridays. Please stay out of trouble and keep updating me on how you and your sister are. I'd prefer daily e-mails but I'd settle with weekly._

 _I love you so much,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 **Wow. My chapters are getting pretty long. In my other fics, I'd only have 1000 words but I'm really happy that these are 2000.**

 **Fun facts:**

 **I'm a Vegetarian**

 **My cat's name is Stitch ( :0 )**

 **My character has my Pottermore wand**

 **I love P!ATD, Twenty One Pilots, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Melanie Martinez, Echosmith, Misterwives, Imagine Dragons, Doctor Who and so many more that you might find my characters referencing these things a lot. Yay.**

 **If I can't have it, my character will. Accio Fandom t-shirts!**

 **Great. I've creeped you out. Let me just end this.**

 **-Timelady**


	5. Changes

**:D**

* * *

After wandering around the school for half an hour, I finally figured that the Corporis dormitories would be beside something to do with sports. The main wizarding sport, obviously, Quidditch. The Internus entrance was beside a painting of a woman reading a book. She stayed silent for the most part because she was so mesmerized by her book. I found a giant Quidditch trophy in the middle of an empty hallway and decided it was the entrance. I shot red sparks at the wall and the bricks separated. I stepped into a hallway filled with trophies and brooms on display. An arrow with "Girls" written on it pointed to a staircase going downstairs. Another arrow pointed to a staircase going upstairs. It had "Common Room" written on it. I followed it and climbed up the stairs. It led me to a circular room that was located in one of the towers.

"What took you so long?" Newt asked me.

"The halls were crowded with people _so_ interested to watch the first Quidditch tryouts. I don't know what all the fuss is about." I sighed.

"Guys, you can come out now." Newt called. At least 15 ghosts crowded the room.

"Do you guys still try and unite the houses?" I asked.

"Not as much. We try and fix the school as much as we can." Valentina smiled.

"Hey, the entire school's busy. We can go down to the village." Newt offered.

"We can't." Valentina said sadly. "Ghosts can't go too far from the place we die. And we feel more comfortable here."

"I can bring you back something, if you want." I offered.

"Nah, it's okay." She smiled.

"Well, let's go." I said.

* * *

"Let's go through the forest, first." Newt said. The forest was filled with beautiful bi irch trees and evergreens. It was peaceful with the rustling leaves.

"It's gorgeous here." I sighed.

"Shh." His ears perked up and he sniffed the air. "Time to feast." He bared his fangs and pounced at a squirrel. He stood up and wiped blood from his face but the wild animal wasn't gone from his eyes. He turned to me.

"Newt! Snap out of it!" I yelled.

The human in him returned to his eyes for a moment. "Sorry!" He yelled before the wild animal flickered back in. In no time at all, he was draining me of blood. I wasn't dying. I was almost in the middle. My senses were being strengthened but I was feeling so weak. But so strong. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Oh my God. Oh my God." A voice was panicking. I blinked a few times to see Newt pacing around, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Newt..." I said weakly. "I'm okay."

"No! You're not! I just killed you!" He said frantically.

"I'm alive." I flexed my muscles and my fingers. I suddenly had the energy to stand up. "I feel okay."

"Of course you do. You're a Vampire!"

"Newt," I smiled. "I'm not a Vampire." I wiped the blood from my shirt. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up. Thanks for taking me on this walk!" I grinned and ignored the pain in my gums.

* * *

I patted Stitch. He purred peacefully, almost lulling me to sleep. But I wasn't sleepy. I changed my clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. Just so the house elves don't worry, I scribbled on a sticky note "Period :/". I was hoping that the elves would fall for it because I'd obviously hadn't gotten it.

"Elvis!" I yelled and clutched my stomach. All pretend... ish. I _was_ feeling a little odd after the bite.

"Yes, Miss Sarah?" He popped in.

"I'm cramping like crazy! Hey, can you take my laundry?" I asked.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Actually, yes! My Mom... She's a little lonely with us all gone. Would it be okay if you can visit her and make sure she's okay?" I asked.

"Of course. Bye, Miss." He held the laundry basket and popped off. Perfect. Like hitting two birds with one stone, I got rid of the blood covered shirt and got Elvis to check on my mother. I stretched and got ready to go have dinner.

* * *

I could hear an owl off in the distance of the star filled night. Well, I assumed it was filled with stars. I could only see the ceiling as I lied awake on my bed. Jinx was snoring loudly and still ignoring me. I sighed ran my tongue over my teeth. I tried to ignore my worry about growing fangs. I was bitten by a Vampire but I couldn't actually be turning into one... right?

"You still awake?" Jinx asked me.

"You want to talk to me?"

She snorted. "Nope, but I don't have many options at 1 am. Anyways, how'd it go with Newt?"

"Fine. He took me on a walk."

"And...?"

"And he had a snack." I said calmly.

"And...?"

"And he went a little crazy and ended up biting me." I mumbled and patted the cat curled up beside me.

" _Bit_ you? Do you realize you need to go to the Hospital Wing for that?"

"I'm fine." I sighed. "I feel great. I might have a little insomnia but nothing serious."

"It's not insomnia. It's you being nocturnal. You're going to have to sleep during the day. I'm there are some pills to reverse that effect."

"Jinx. I'm fine."

"Does your family even know?" She asked.

"I won't tell them if they're going to react just like you did."

"Fine. Make one of the biggest mistakes in your life. See if I care." She snapped. I didn't hear her voice until the bells chimed and my tiredness started.

* * *

"Miss Higgs?" Professor Jones' sickly sweet voice asked.

I blinked the sleep from my eyes. "Yes?"

"You were sleeping."

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" I said sarcastically.

"You'll lose that attitude or you'll lose your break time."

"Well, you see," I started before I was back in my deep sleep.

"Would anyone like to escort Miss Higgs to the Hospital Wing?" I heard.

"I will." Jinx volunteered. I must've fallen asleep again because I opened my eyes to see nurses talking in hushed whispers.

"What is the issue?" Professor Brookes barged in. I closed my eyes and hoped they would think I was still asleep.

"Shh!" More whispering.

"Don't you think we should tell her?" Professor Brookes asked.

"Tell me what?"

"That you've been bitten by a Vampire." She sighed.

"That's not new to me."

"Well, now, you're turning into a Vampire and we need to know who bit you." She stated.

"My friend, Newt."

"Describe him to me."

"I don't know. Black hair that goes just above his shoulders, yellow school badge..."

"I know him. Back then, he went by William. Whatever he says, whatever he does, do not trust him."

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that." A figure sitting at the end of my hospital bed said. I blinked a few times and realized it was Newt. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand. It was somehow 8 pm.

"Done what?"

"Told her about us." He said darkly.

"Newt- if that's even your name, I don't get why you're freaking out about it so much."

"You're going to regret it. We can hurt you. Have you ever wondered why Professor Brookes has a prosthetic leg?"

"She doesn't have a prosthetic leg." I stated.

"Then why does she always wear that long dress? Why does she limp all the time?" He paused. "I think I've proved my point. Make good choices, Sarah." He turned into a bat and fluttered away.

* * *

"You're good to go." The nurse told me. "Everything's taken care of. The school will supply blood alternatives and your family has been notified."

"You can't notify my family."

"It's out of my control." She held her hands in the air.

"But my family _can't_ know."

"You could've told us before we sent that owl. Sarah, it's out of my control. Now, go get to bed. You'll find some pills that reverse your nocturnal instincts on your bed."

"Fine."

* * *

I was finally back home. Well, my dorm room wasn't quite home yet, but it was close enough.

"So, was I right?" Jinx put down the book she was reading.

I sighed and ignored the question. "How were classes?"

"Great. I got you the stuff you missed." She smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything."

"It's just what friends do."

"Speaking of that, I'm really sorry about how I've been treating you. It's not the way to treat your friends." I apologized.

"It's okay. I know you were under a lot of pressure."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Let's end this chapter on that note.**

 **What do you think of Sarah being a Vampire? Too much? I'd love to hear your opinion.**

 **-Timelady**


	6. Christmas Break

The halls were filled with glorious scents of food being cooked and students running around, packing their suitcases. Some students would be staying at Ilvermorny and others would be going home for Christmas. Unfortunately, first years had to go home. Silly rule, really. But I was happy to be leaving the constant paranoia that Newt and his gang would harm me somehow. I sat at an Ilvermorny table and waited for my special, blood-flavoured meal to show up.

Lester sat beside me. Today, his hair was red and green. "Is Lena going home too?"

"Yeah. Is Susie?" I asked.

"Not like she has much choice." He shrugged. "She can stay with that Mackenzie and be tormented for all of Christmas or she can face her punishment for leaving the house and eventually have a good time."

"Speaking of Mackenzie," Jinx sat down. "She's obviously not coming home and nor am I."

"How?" I asked.

"I'm going to be staying with my Aunt Arabella in Florida." She grinned.

"That's great! I'm going to be visiting my parents at Hogsmeade." Lester smiled.

"So I'm going to be alone?" I asked.

Professor Brookes cleared her throat. "May I have everyone's attention?" The crowd went quiet. "Thank you. You've probably noticed that students are packing up to go home today. You've also probably wondered how you're going to get home when the kind man, Tom, let's you on the train but not off it. Well, for those of you wondering, when you get off the subway, you're going to find a small platform filled with photo booths. Go in one and it will lead you out the subway station. It might take you into an 'out of order' photo booth or an 'out of order' washroom. Whichever it is, they are in random spots in the station so you need to ask Muggles for directions."

"Excuse me?" A woman holding a pen and a notepad walked up to Professor Brookes.

"Ah. Right. For many students, this is their last year here and they do not know what they would like to work as. We've brought in Modern Wizard's editor, Iris Newton. Please, a round of applause for Iris Newton." Professor Brookes stepped off and made her voice quiet.

"Hello, Ilvermorny! It has certainly been ages since I roamed these halls myself." Iris smiled. "Before I start, I'd like to introduce you to my Quick Notes Pen. It has evolved from the Quick Notes Quill to a more easy to disguise design when you are around Muggles." She went on and on about why she loves her job and she doesn't regret going into journalism. "I'd love to answer any questions you have."

"Are wizards truly going into a Muggle adoring era like what one of your article writers said?" A girl asked.

"To avoid offending anyone, I'll make this short and sweet. It depends on the family. There is nothing wrong with respecting and co-existing with Muggles. There is also nothing wrong with having magical products that look like Muggle products. Muggles have achieved so much without magic over the years. For example, they don't still use Quills. They've created Pens. Pens have ink inside them so that you don't constantly have to grab more ink for your Quill. We need to modernize ourselves as well." She concluded. She answered questions and pretending that her answers were 'short and sweet'. "Now, I have questions for you. A source tells me that this school is sheltering monsters. Is it true?" My heart dropped to my feet.

"No! Of couse not!" Professor Brookes said angrily. "Even if we were, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"Headmistress Brookes continues to deny it." Iris said. "Boy oh boy, this will make a great story. Professor, are you sure you aren't sheltering any Vampires?" I could've sworn Iris looked at me.

"Obviously not!"

"A source tells me you have been making arrangements for the Vampire, like blood-flavoured food. Special order receipts for blood alternatives have been found." I scratched my hands and bit my lip out of worry. My medication had stalled my fang growth but it didn't stun their growth.

"A round of applause for Iris Newton!" Professor Brookes forced Iris off the stage. "I would like you all not to worry about any Vampires. Ilvermorny is safe and will always be."

"That's what Hogwarts said and you remember what happened to them." Iris added. She still hadn't taken off her Amplifying charm.

"May the feast begin!"

* * *

I opened the door to the Internus common room. A face I hadn't seen for weeks greeted me.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. I can do much worse." Newt said.

"I assume you think you're capable of recreating the Titanic, so I am excited to see you try." I grinned.

"I can make everyone you know and love into Vampires."

"Great! The school will be prepared and I won't be the only Vampire here!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"So it's true." Someone gasped from behind a bookshelf. The person stepped out and revealed himself to be Kyle.

"Oh, you know I'm just kidding." I laughed nervously. "Newt's the Vampire here."

"That's crazy." Kyle said. My heart skipped a beat. "I'm a Vampire too. I was sneaking down to the village blindfolded with my friends, and I turned the wrong way in the forest. I woke up covered in blood."

"Newt did it. You can't trust him." I fumbled for my wand. "Expelliarmus!" Newt turned himself into a bat and I missed. Instead, books fell to the ground.

"So, you're really a Vampire?" He asked me.

"Yep." I showed him my fangs.

"I knew it. Newt was right. This school is really sheltering Vampires. And it only took a lie to get a confession." He grinned. "I'm going to go catch up with Iris Newton."

"You can't do that!" I shouted. He started running away from me. "Arresto Momentum!" He slowed down.

"I'm a Corporis. My slow is still fast." He grinned but the grin was wiped from his face when he realized he was still slow.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I cast the spell and he floated in the air. I was quite good at casting spells for my age. "You can't tell anyone. Do you like this school? Do you like learning magic?"

"Well, yeah. It's a nice break from Muggles and their lack of magic. Especially since I'm a Muggle-born." I didn't expect one of the most popular kids in the school to be a Muggle-born but with the new found respect for Muggles, it made sense that Wizards would be more fair with Muggle-borns.

"Then you can't tell that Iris that there are actually Vampires here. We can't lose Ilvermorny."

"Fine." He sighed. "Let me down."

"Before I let you down, you need to stop picking on everyone, Internus and Corporis." I paused. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"Unbreakable Vow?" I suggested.

"And risk dying? No. Let me down."

"Fine."

* * *

I scanned the floor for the Photo Booths I was told about. I eventually found a row with the booths lined up. I carried my suitcase into it and found myself back in the Muggle part of the subway station. Luckily, my booth was close to the exit of the station and I found my family quickly.

I gave my mother a tight hug. "I really missed you."

"I missed you, too." We took the Muggle way home. Buildings and building passed by until we eventually made it to the dozens of farms Heatherton is near.

I pushed open our front door and set Stitch's cage down. I unlocked it and he ran out. "I missed this place so much." I ran up to my room and pulled out my IPad. I went straight to ITunes and blasted Twenty One Pilots. I fell asleep to Forest.

* * *

A bat slept on my window. I immediately started panicking.

"Newt? Is that you?" I asked. It opened its eyes and seemed to smile. I closed the curtains. I ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Just in time for dinner." She smiled.

"Mom, can you put some garlic on the outside of my window?" I asked.

"What? Are you afraid of Vampires?" She said teasingly. She seemed like she expected me to laugh but when she realized I was being serious, she cleared her throat. "Of course." I grabbed a slice of buttered toast (it was strange she had buttered toast for dinner but I didn't question it) and started munching on it. My throat immediately started tightening. I assume my Mother noticed because I found myself in my bed again. My throat was fine and I could breathe normally.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She sat at the end of my bed.

"Tell you what?"

"That you were bitten by a Vampire." She said as if it was obvious.

"The school said you got an owl explaining it." I shrugged.

"Well, I didn't get and you were close to choking on Garlic Bread." Newt. He had done something to the owl. "Drink up." She pointed to a glass of blood. Normally, I would have refused and wanted a blood alternative but I was starving. I gulped it down and realized real blood tasted much better than the alternatives I had been taking.

"Thank you." I let out a quiet burp and wiped my mouth.

"I'll send an e-mail to your school. E-mails are more reliable than owls."

"Okay."

* * *

I blinked a few times, surprised to find myself in one of the local farms. I held a chicken in my hands. My clothes were soaked with blood. I must've gotten up to hunt in the middle of the night because I didn't have my pills.

"Do you really think that owl's going to reach your family in time to stop your Vampire instincts?" Newt smiled.

"Leave me alone." I had a strong metallic taste in my mouth.

"I could leave you alone anytime I want to. But not before I make you pay."

"So I told Professor Brookes about you. Big deal." I sighed. "And then you go and release that there are Vampires at the school. And you claim that the Lost House tries to unite students again." I snorted.

"Our intentions have changed. Students have ignored us for years. We're going to get back at them. We're going to unite them into an army of living dead."

"Good luck."

"We won't need luck. We'll need Vampire instincts. That means no pills. No blood alternatives. I can stop those shipment owls. You just need to accept that you're a Vampire." He paused and smirked. "Look around you." I found piles of chicken corpses. "Those pills stop you from turning into a bat. You just need a push in the right direction. I left a CD on your window sill. I suggest you listen to it."

* * *

"Lorcan d'Eath, Necks to You." I read the title of the CD before I put into my laptop.

 _You should bite bite bite bite_

 _If it feels right right right right_

Crappy lyrics. Yay.

 _Because when I'm Necks to You_

 _Everything feels blue blue blue blue_

I continued listening to the album and realised that some of his songs described being a Vampire all too well. If I wasn't stuffed from my meal, I would've went outside to hunt again. Instead, I took another long nap.

* * *

 _"Mom?" I called out_ _into the darkness. "Lena? Jinx? Lester?" Then I was drowning. I couldn't breathe._

 _"I can help you." Newt's voice rang in my ears. "Join me. Help me create an army."_

 _"I can't!" I realized I was drowning in my own tears._

 _"Then would you like a last look at your family?" He asked._

 _"Yes." I heard my own voice._

 _..._

 _"Mom!" I saw her cooking in our kitchen. I ran to her, trying to hug her but instead, I found her cowering in fear as I drank her blood against my own will. "No!" I cried._

 _"What have you done? You monster!" Lena rushed downstairs._

 _"I couldn't stop it!" I was walking to her and biting her. They all collapsed to the ground, dead._

 _"Make the right choices." Newt said softly before my dream faded away._

* * *

I woke up with Stitch's weight on my chest and my face soaked with tears. He purred, almost telling me it wasn't real.

"It was terrible." I whispered. I patted his head lightly and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 **Well that's pretty sad ^**

 **-Timelady**


	7. Accusations

**This is really just a filler chapter so bear with me.**

* * *

"Sarah!" I heard my mother calling from downstairs. I opened my eyes. "I went to the Market and got you those pills you need."

I rushed downstairs and found the TV on. It was showing the latest destruction made by ISIS. Also known as the Believers, the Death Eaters who believe You-Know-Who- erm, Voldemort, made another Horcrux that he hid in Africa.

"Uagadou's been attacked." She said quietly. I could see her shaking. "No known survivors. All Dream Messenger tokens have been stolen."

"I'm so sorry." I hugged her.

"Do you know the power held in those tokens?" She asked me.

"No."

"Well-" She started.

"Mom! I'm so sorry!" Lena bolted down the stairs, nearly knocking the family portrait- the one with my father, to the ground. She gave her a huge hug. Suddenly, our fireplace was lit with green fire.

"I came as soon as I could." My oldest sister said with a lipstick smile. My mother flashed a disapproving look. She'd never gotten along with Zara and she definitely disapproved of all her makeup. "It's been _such_ a long day. So many complaints to the Ministry." I noticed she had a slight British accent. I didn't know which type but it was definitely there. Zara took off her overcoat and threw it on to the couch. "This woman called Pippa Dodd went on and on about how she believed the Death Eaters were going to attack London next. She said she saw the bees disappearing." She snorted.

"Oh yes." My mother rolled her eyes. "Make yourself at home."

"I found the time to come and you don't even thank me."' She crossed her arms.

"You used the International Floo Network. You use it regularly for your job. It takes seconds. I shouldn't need to thank you." My mother paused. "Although, I'd thank you if you called Aunt Jasmine over."

"Ugh. Fine." She picked up the telephone and dialled a number. "Hey, Aunt Jasmine... Yeah... Hey, Actually..."

My Mom picked up the remote and switched on the Wizard receiver.

" _Attention! Attention! Uagadou has been attacked!_ " A witch was saying. " _Do not under any circumstance go near the Mountain of the Moon region. There are no known survivors. I repeat; Do not try to visit the area._ "

The fireplace sputtered green smoke and a coughing woman. "Oh, Libby, you know I've always preferred carpet travel."

"Jasmine, don't you know?" My Mother said quietly.

"Know what?"

* * *

I sat on the stairs with Lena, eager to hear what my family was saying.

"Why do you need my token?" My Aunt asked.

"Because in times of required protection, the tokens summon you. I've given mine to Sarah and I can't take it back. Give me yours." My mother insisted.

"Wait, you're going to Uagadou?" Zara asked. She was so dumb sometimes.

"It's what your Father would've done."

"Is this why you called me here?" Aunt Jasmine asked. "To watch your kids?"

"Yes. Just for the holidays." My Mother pleaded.

"Of course." My Aunt paused. "But take care of yourself."

"Thank you so much."

* * *

"I'm going on a short trip." My Mother announced at the table.

"We know." Lena muttered.

"I don't know how long I'll be there but I will try to be back before March Break." She smiled sadly and pulled the carpet from under the furniture. "I've already packed my bags." The carpet started levitating. We followed her outside and she put her suitcase on the carpet and sat beside it. "I love you."

"I love you too." I waved after hugging her.

"Take care of yourself, Libby." My Aunt smiled.

"I'm sorry about everything." Zara cried.

"We'll see you soon, Mom." Lena said.

"Goodbye." She called before the carpet flew into the air. We watched it until it disappeared into the horizon. I worried about my mother but part of me knew she'd be okay.

Part of me.

Not all of me.

* * *

"That is so cool!" My Aunt said enthusiastically. "I can take you with me to Transylvania in the Summer. You can meet your ancestor, Lorcan D'eath!"

"Aunt Jasmine... You do know not all Vampires are from Transylvania." I said slowly.

"Well, obviously! But it's just that-"

"Sorry, guys. I just got called into work. See you!" Zara threw Floo Powder into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic, London, England." She disappeared.

"Okay. Your mother left you the pills in the medicine cabinet." She smiled. "Now tell me how you got bitten."

* * *

"It's important that you learn how to turn into a bat. So, I assume you need to _feel_ like a Vampire." Aunt Jasmine smiled.

"I was bitten by a half-Vampire who was bitten by a half-Vampire. I don't think I'm going to be able to turn into a bat." I stated.

"Just try."

"Fine." I squinted and thought of all things Vampire. Blood, hunting, biting, bats, darkness, garlic... I opened one eye. "Anything?"

"No."

"Keep trying."

* * *

"SARAH!" I heard one morning. I jolted upward and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I ran downstairs. A strange witch sat crying on our couch.

"Oh, darling! You've grown so much since I last saw you!" The witch sniffled. Mrs Thornton , the old witch who took care of her orphaned Grandson. "Unfortunately, I don't think Wilson will." She started sobbing. I didn't quite know why. Wilson was always a spoiled pig who went around showing off his expensive broom. Surprisingly, the Muggles never noticed. "He was bitten by a Vampire and I found him dead on my porch."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I sympathised.

"It happened at around midnight." Aunt Jasmine hinted to me that she knew I was outside hunting at midnight. I had taken my pills but the pills only reversed my nocturnal instinct. They didn't stop me from hunting, unfortunately. I'd learned to control myself and only go after small animals.

"Oh, it was terrible." She sobbed. "I heard screaming around midnight but I assumed it was just the owl with the post." She stopped crying and stood up. "Anyways, I just wanted to warn you. There are probably Vampires living around us so be careful. The funeral will be tomorrow, noon, at the Heatherton Cemetery."

"We'll make sure we attend." Aunt Jasmine nudged me.

"Yes of course. I'm so sorry for your loss." I said automatically.

"Send my best regards to Libby." She said before she left our house.

Aunt Jasmine turned to me. "So, the question we've all been trying to ask."

"It wasn't me." I crossed my arms. "I had squirrel last night. Not little boy."

The door opened. Mrs Thorton walked back in. "Oh, silly me. Forgot my hat!" She picked up the large, floppy, sun hat from the floor. "I've left some Garlic outside your door so the Vampires don't attack you too. Goodbye." The door shut.

"I know who did it." I said.

"I knew it!" The door opened again. "You think you're so clever, sneaking around, pretending that I don't notice you hunting! You've always hated little Wilson!"

"I would never do that to Wilson!"

"You've always had it for Wilson! Obviously, the moment you hear about local Vampires **(THEY'RE FAIRLY LOCAL, THEY'VE BEEN AROUND, THEY'VE SEEN THE STREETS, YOU'RE WALKING DOWN)** , you grab that dagger you use to hunt and you fake a Vampire bite! You killed my Grandson!"

"Obliviate!" My Aunt pointed her finger at the old witch.

"Aunt Jasmine! That's illegal!" I pointed out.

"No, no. Don't worry about it at all. I can control how much of her memory I erase." She said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Mrs Thornton chimed in **(WITH THE HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF, CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR)** . "Whose memory did you erase? How did I get here?"

"Yes, Mrs Thornton, right?" My Aunt asked politely. "I have some terrible news for you. Your Grandson... He was bitten by a Vampire. His funeral is tomorrow and from all the trauma, you begged me to erase all your memories, but I couldn't. So I erased these last few weeks." I was surprised at how swiftly my Aunt could lie. I sort of wished I could lie that well.

"Well, I better leave, then." She sniffled. "Thank you."

* * *

"You got off easily this time but you won't believe what the Heatherton Post has been delivering these days." Newt smirked as he threw a newspaper on to the table on our porch.

"There's no such thing as the Heatherton Post."

"There is now." He smiled.

I looked at the paper. It was reporting a series of Vampire sightings. "Why are you doing this?"

"Page 4." He ordered. I flipped the pages and found a Muggle photo of a small girl in a black hoodie, crouching over a human body... It was me.

"That can't be me." I let out a small gasp. But it was me. I felt like I was forgetting something. "I didn't kill Wilson."

"The photos prove otherwise. See, the funny thing is, the Heatherton Post seems to only be delivered to superstitious witches and wizards." He scratched his chin and grinned like a madman. "I wouldn't be surprised if a mob of people with pitchforks and torches were to come running down the street at this very moment."

 **(Grammar police, should 'witch' and 'wizard' be capitalised? If I'm saying 'my aunt', should 'aunt' be capitalised? What about in 'said aunt Jasmine'. Should it be capitalised?)**

Luckily, there wasn't a mob. "Why do you have it out for me? I'm aware you can kill me. So could anyone. So could a Muggle. So could a shark. Nothing new." I paused. "Besides, Professor Brookes already knows about you. I wasn't revealing some big secret." I continued with my new found confidence.

"Do you really want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes." I said with a slight sigh of relief.

 **(Side note: Stitch just came back from outside and his paws are covered in mud and he walked without a care all over my study notes. He's a slob)**

"Fine. Enjoy your few days of peace. Just don't expect this to be over." He turned past a corner. I followed him but instead, I found a bat fluttering away.

 **(Baby fruit bats are adorable. Google them if you're having a bad day)**

* * *

Needless to say, the last few days of my holiday were amazing. It had finally started snowing so the world was covered in glitter. It was beautiful. I turned up the volume on my laptop and fell back on to my bed. I closed my eyes.

 _Baby we built this house,_

 _Of memories,_

 _Take my picture now,_

 _Shake it till you see it..._

I sighed in relaxation.

"TURN IT DOWN YOU LITTLE -" I heard my Aunt shout. I pretended not to hear her. Nobody could stop me from listening to my music.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring_

I jolted upwards and stopped the music. I was getting a Skype call... From my mother.

"Hi sweetie!" She waved.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Great." She gestured to the tent behind her. "I've found some people who were also summoned. We found a place to stay."

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"No plumbing has been a challenge, though." She smiled and stared off into space. "Well, I have to go! Bye honey!" The call didn't end. She was using the trick we discovered. Most Wizards didn't know how to use a laptop. She just minimized her window and I stayed silent.

"Is it over?" A man came into view. He dressed in all black. His sleeves were pulled back to his elbows, revealing a strange tattoo of a skull and a snak- The dark mark. It took all my effort not to speak.

"Yes." My mother looked down.

"Good. You've let them know you're okay, quite a stupid move if you ask me and a terrible death wish." Death wish? I felt my heart racing but I tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths.

Suddenly, I heard music coming from my mother's laptop. " _When I was, a young boy..._ "

"Sorry. Let me put that on mute. My daughter... She loves that type of music. Her favourite songs for them are Go Get Auntie and I'll Be Fine." My mother hinted to me.

"Aunt Jasmine! Come quick!" I yelled. Lena and Aunt Jasmine joined me.

"If only I cared. We're summoning people like you by the minute. Before we destroyed that stupid school, our spy brought us the summoning stone." He held up a large stone that resembled the one my mother had given me. "Quite sad. Where did you say your stupid sister's token was?"

"It's in my suitcase."

"The one we got as a wedding gift?" Wedding gift? The man looked at the screen. I recognized him immediately. He was my dead father.

"He can't be..." My Aunt gasped.

"I never understood Muggle technology but don't think for a second I wouldn't recognize your little trick, Libby." He smirked. "Hello. Thank you all for joining us. Unfortunately, you shouldn't expect little Libby to last must longer but I'm not going to show off my torture techniques on camera. Say goodbye. I'm not completely heartless."

"Mom, we're coming from you." Lena said. She was crying. We all were.

"Yeah." I agreed but it felt like a false promise.

"I love you all so much. Take care of yourselves. Just... Leave. Get out." She smiled sadly. "I'll see you soon."

"We can't just leave you." Aunt Jasmine coughed.

"The Dark Lord will rise again." My supposed father said before the call ended.

"That son of a-" Aunt Jasmine started.

"Don't." Lena stopped her. Stitch jumped on to my bed and crawled into my lap.

"I never trusted him." She sighed. "Never. Go to bed. It's going to be a long few days."

* * *

"Lena?" I checked to see if she was awake. "Are you still awake?" Stitch followed closely behind me.

"How could I sleep?" She sighed.

"I think we shouldn't know about this." I said.

"You mean erase our memories?"

"Yeah. Maybe just erase Mom." My voice trembled.

"How could you say something like that?" She spat. "She raised us and you want to completely forget that?"

"I do too." Aunt Jasmine came into the light. "If it helps, I'll make it temporary and I'll be the memory holder. It's my own spell. I made it myself for when I anger someone. I do that a lot so it comes in handy. It's a simple spell. Would you like me to do it?"

I glanced at Lena. She was shaking her head but I found myself nodded. I didn't need another weakness for Newt to feed on.

"So just Sarah?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Tempmemabiit."

* * *

It was another gorgeous day. I packed away my clothes.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully at breakfast.

Lena and Aunt Jasmine looked at each other, as if they were sharing a thought.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Nope." Aunt Jasmine shook her head. "I was just showing Lena that I was right about Lucky Charms having Gelatin. She's thinking about going Vegetarian."

"But who would be able to give up Lucky Charms?" Lena scratched her head nervously. She was lying but I didn't want her strange secret to ruin my day.

I put in my earbuds and let myself drown in Guns For Hands.

Today was going to be unusually amazing.


	8. Sherlock and Watson

**This is going to sound very embarrassing but I just realized that I actually do get reviews on this story which makes me very happy. Also, thank you to the guest who pointed out that Off We Go and The Sorting were the same chapter. I probably didn't notice I had already uploaded the chapter so I posted a longer version. Another thank you to the person who told me that it would be 'my aunt' and 'Aunt Whatever'.**

 **Thank you guys so much and stay street |-/**

 **{Content dealing with rape in this chapter}**

* * *

"Hello. Welcome to term 2." A short and stout woman smiled. "My name is Professor Poole and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You've probably noticed this class has replaced Herbology. This is not the only replaced class. You have 2 school days. The first one goes like this; Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, History of Magic and Transfiguration. Your second; Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Astronomy, Flying and Potions. On the second day, this class is slightly shorter. Just like Professor Quinn, I don't actually teach you anything on the first day."

"Then what do we do?" Jinx asked.

"We pull out the books." She smiled. "Please pull out Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

"Why? Shouldn't we be pulling out The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection?" Lester asked.

"Mr Flume, I do believe I'm the teacher? Don't you think we should know what to protect ourselves from before we learn how to protect ourselves?" Professor Poole asked. Lester didn't respond. "I really didn't think so." I watched in wonder as the Professor silently levitated her copy in the air and smacked Lester several times in the head. "Please turn to page XXXV. We're going to learn about Classifications."

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Jinx said as we walked to Charms.

"It is most definitely against the rules to hit a student." Lester said angrily.

"Did you see how she did it silently, though? A non-verbal spell. That takes skill." I said excitedly.

"I'm reporting her to Professor Brookes, maybe even the Ministry." Lester continued with his angry tone.

"You need to calm down, Lester." Jinx said calmly.

"She is right." A calm voice said. "If you have something to tell me, Mr Flume, tell me calmly." Professor Brookes smiled. "You two, get to class. Oh and Sarah..." Her smile faltered. "I'm incredibly sorry."

I didn't have the chance to ask what she was sorry about because Jinx pulled me away to Charms. We were about 5 minutes early so I was starting to believe she had a thing for Professor Frost. That was kind of creepy. I knew lots of girls had crushes on him because of his clean shaven beard or his light brown hair and his blue eyes...Crap.

"Hi Professor." Jinx smiled. That's when I noticed she had carefully done her hair. Gross. I hated seeing Jinx like this.

"Early again?" He laughed. Early _again_?

"Yep. Eager to learn." She twirled her hair around her finger. "So what are we learning today?"

"The Unlocking Charm." He said it in a way that made it seem exciting. Meanwhile, I gave them the same look that Muggle girl Chloe gave her family when they announced they were going to Disneyland.

"Wow! That sounds awesome!" She sat down at her spot.

I sat beside her and whispered. "You suck up."

"It's for a good cause." She replied. I wanted to ask what the cause was but the bell rang and the classroom filled with students. None were too eager to learn. Nor was I. I mean, unlocking boxes was fun and all but I wanted to get down to business and find out what Jinx was hiding from me. So naturally, to avoid being delayed by detention, I was on my best behaviour.

That meant no switching boxes with Lester when he wasn't looking.

"What's going on with Jinx?" He asked me.

"She's got a little crush." I explained.

"On Jeff? It's always Jeff!" He made his cheekbones more prominent and made his hair brown and turned his mouth into a duck bill. "My name is Jeff and I always have my duck bill in a book but when it's not, I'm a chatterbox that all the girls swoon over!"

"Is that how you think I act?" Jeff tapped Lester's shoulder. Lester turned around and was greeted by a punch.

"Boys! Enough!" Professor Frost interrupted the fight. "Jeff, get back to word. Who would like to take Lester to the hospital wing? Actually, two people. He seems to have been knocked out. Nice shot, by the way. It's Corporis worthy."

"Thank you, Professor." Jeff smiled.

"I'll take him." I raised my hand.

"I will too." Jinx said.

* * *

I had Lester's left arm around my neck and Jinx had his right. He was surprisingly heavy and his duck beak didn't help us concentrate.

"Do you mind explaining to me what you're doing?" I broke the silence.

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About the rapes." She said a little quietly.

"Rapes?" I repeated.

"Oh please don't expect me to explain that to you." She rolled her eyes. "The victims all wake up with all their memories erased. All they remember is seeing Professor Frost as he carried them to the hospital wing. Suspicious?"

"Hold up. You're trying to get _raped_?"

"No. I know some defensive spells."

"You think some first year defense spells are going to work on an adult wizard?" I asked. "That's bullcrap to me."

"So, are you in?"

"Obviously." I grinned.

"You'll try getting a detention and I'll act all cute-sy and make a mistake so he corrects it." Jinx told me the plan.

"Got it." I hesitated. "Have you ever thought maybe it was Newt?"

"Please, any girl can escape his twig arms." She dismissed the idea but it still lingered in my mind. She knocked on the door of the hospital wing. The doors opened.

"What happened?" A **MALE** nurse eyed his beak. **(Guys can be nurses too. Follow your dreams, guys.)**

We went through a quick explanation and returned to class.

I knocked Jeff's box to the floor. I knew how that immature twat would react because I've seen it before.

"Excuse me. You just knocked my box on to the ground." He stated.

"Gee? I didn't notice!" I snorted.

"What? Do you have something against me or...? Is this about Lester?" He started blushing.

"Nope. But hey! I heard you're good at levitating things! Why don't you give it a shot?" I knew I'd hit his sore spot. Now I was stabbing it.

"Of course you'd say that." He blushed more and more. "Fine. Wingardium Levyesa." His wand sputtered out a few sparks but nothing special. "Dammit."

"Wow! So much skill!" I said sarcastically. I knew that if someone said it to me, I'd probably burst into tears but I was doing this for Jinx.

"P-Professor," His lower lip trembled. "Sarah's making fun of me." He gave a recap of what I did and I only smiled smugly.

"Detention for an hour after you finish Transfiguration." He ordered. Score.

* * *

"Professor, I just can't get this right." I overheard Jinx. "What was the incantation again?"

"Alohomora." He responded, unlocking her box.

"Aloha more!" She shot out a few sparks.

" _Alohamora_. Not aloha more."

"Alohomora! Did I do it?" She asked innocently.

"No. You've got the hand movement all wrong." He held her hand and showed her the movement. I felt vomit in my mouth. Could I really trust this alleged rapist get so close to my best friend?

"Ooh, silly me. Can I come by after Transfiguration to practice?" She asked sweetly. I gagged.

"Sure. You can keep Sarah company, I suppose."

* * *

 _I was running. From what? I didn't know. I was always running._

 _My heart beat fast._

 _Something was wrong._

 _"Sarah! Sarah!" My mother was calling._

* * *

I gasped and mopped my head with my sleeve. I was in my bed. It was that dream again. I played with the token my mother gave me when I was leaving for Ilvermorny. It always made me feel calmer and sometimes, I'd fall asleep while I was playing with it. The more I played with it, the more I had that dream. The more I had that dream, the more that I felt like there was something I'd forgotten. I hated this feeling.

"It's just a dream." I repeated to myself over and over until I dozed off.

* * *

 _"Sarah! Help me!"_

 _"I can't!" I tried to say but I couldn't speak._

 _Then I was choking. Choking on my own breath._

 _"Sarah! Remember!"_

 _"Remember what?" I tried to ask. But I drowned. I drowned and drowned. I couldn't move. I could only watch in horror as I died._

* * *

"Hello. I'm your Astronomy teacher, Professor Summers but just between you and me, call me John." The Professor introduced himself. The class laughed. "Apparently, it's pretty common to not teach you anything on the first day so let's go with that. Here is what I'm good at. I'm good at memory charms." I glanced at Jinx but she didn't seem to notice. "I'm bad at Math. Really bad. Do you guys take Math?"

I raised my hand. "Technically, no. What's up with that at Magic schools anyway?"

"That's strange. The school is supposed to supply you with Math worksheets everyday." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You can thank me." A boy I didn't know quite well stood up.

"Shut up, Mathew." His friend pulled him down. "It was Haydin, that seventh year guy who usually keeps to himself."

"Whoever it was," Jinx spoke up. "I'd like to give them a round of applause." The class clapped and cheered.

"Alright, alright, class." John calmed the class. They continued cheering and John's face turned into a furious expression. "Calm yourselves or I'll use one of my memory spells on every single one of you worthless pigs."

They went mute... Except for me. I would never do this normally but I was willing to take some risks today. "I will speak on behalf of all these 'worthless pigs'." My voice shook. "You're nowhere near qualified to use a memory erasing spell on us. Using one could put you at risk of losing your job." I sort of wished Lester wasn't stuck in the hospital wing because his face got stuck with a duck bill. He could've backed me up. Instead of helping me, Jinx shook her head in warning. I cleared my throat. "And memory spells? Please. You can't cast one on all 30 of us without having one of us escape."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What's your name?"

"Sarah Higgs." I stated with pride...ish.

"Sarah Higgs..." He repeated the name as if he were remembering something. "Could you please meet me after class?"

"Sure."

* * *

The class filed out.

"Professor?" I asked.

"Yes. Sarah, how would you like to take part in my contest?" He asked me.

"What's the contest?"

"It's a sort of Beauty Pageant Survival contest." He explained. **(THE HUNGER GAMES?!)**

"I'd love to!" Jinx ran in.

His smile faltered. "Okay. So, can I count you two in?"

"Yep." I said with false enthusiasm.

"You'll be faced with several challenges. Lots of Corporis style chasing."

"I'm up for it." Jinx grinned. "When is it?"

"It's random times but mostly during the night."

"That's perfect for us!" I smiled.

"See you then."

* * *

"Welcome to your first flying lesson!" A student teacher I recognized from Potions smiled at us. "I'm Miss Leslie, a student teacher. You're the Internus first years, right? Well, the Corporis first years are going to be joining us shortly."

NO.

"We even have some experienced Corporis Quidditch team members who will be teaching us some tips."

NO.

"Why don't you boys introduce yourselves?"

"Well, I'm Kyle."

NO.

"But you can call me Hartnell if you want."

NO.

"These are my pals, Wade, Crawford and Owens."

NO.

"You guys should totally come to the match this Thursday."

NO.

"Anyways, let's get this over with."

YES.

"Get on your broom and just kick off and well, fly."

I guess being a "hybrid" made me able to fly pretty well.

"Higgs, you're pretty good." Kyle flew up beside me.

"Thanks."

"You know, for a creature like you." He added.

"I can push you off right now."

He took a deep breath. "Have you thought about joining one of the Internus teams?"

I snorted. "Why would I do that? And anyways, first years aren't allowed."

"They've made a lot of exceptions for you. I'm sure they can have one more."

I took a moment to confirm that I hated that idea... In my brain, of course. But I didn't want to be rude. "I'll think about it."

"You've already thought about and you're trying not to be rude, right?"

"Yeah." I admitted.

"I do it all the time. But seriously, you should think about it." He smiled.

"I'm surprised that there are even teams for Internus."

"Aren't we all? Anyways, I need to go." He flew down to a Corporis first year. That's when I realized he was a decent person when he wasn't surrounded by his friends.

* * *

I crawled down and out the dormitories with Jinx at around midnight. We were barely awake but we both knew that would help us be targets. We didn't want to be raped but we wanted to stop any more rapes from happening. Rape is a terrible thing and kids should be taught from a young age that it is wrong. I was happy I was one of the few kids he were raised knowing that if somebody says no, it means no. **(Daaaaamn this 11 year old is wiser than most of us)**

"I think we should stick together." Jinx whispered.

I nodded in agreement. "You sure you have those defensive spells perfected?"

She nodded and put her finger on her lips. We walked around the school until we spotted a tall figure in the area illuminated by the snow covered windows. The moon was present tonight. They walked towards us from all the way across the hallway. "Do you still see them?"

"No." I shivered as a light wind passed by me. Wait... Wind inside a building?

"What are you doing out here?" Somebody said from behind me. I nearly jumped. It was just Newt. Hold on. I take that back. _Just_ Newt?

"Investigating." I answered.

"Investigating what...?" He said slowly.

"Are you hiding something, Carmillian?" Jinx pointed her wand at him.

"What are you looking for? I might be able to help you." He put his hands up.

Jinx hesitated but kept her wand up. "A rapist."

He snorted. "Well, rest assured. It's not me."

"Give me a good reason not to believe it's you." I said.

"I'm responsible for the disappearances, but not the rapes." _Disappearances?_

"We'll deal with that later." Jinx dismissed it when I looked at her.

"Are you done, Nancy Drew and Sherlock? That's what Mud-bloods would say, right?" The second after he said it, I somehow found my fist in his face and he found himself on the ground.

"Call her that again and you'll find yourself in mud, you blood-less pimple-faced teen." I stuttered a bit. I knew my insult wasn't flawless, but I couldn't take back the words. So instead, I yelled at myself for even speaking in my head. **(Quick story, I once called myself scatter-brained to a guy I then-liked. Yeah, it sounded better in my head...)**

"Okay...?" **(That was his reaction. I bet he doesn't even know this exists on the internet)**

"Erm... So watch out." I added. Jinx and I turned around and walked in a different direction. "Don't turn back. Don't look back. Don't even speak or think about it. It happened and I'm erasing it from my memory."

"What are you two doing out here?" John (the rapist, in my opinion) popped up.

"We're here for the survival challenge." Jinx smiled.

"It's cancelled for tonight, but if you'd like, you could come to my office and have some hot chocolate, since you're awake." He offered.

I turned to Jinx and she gave me thumbs up. "We'd love to."

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I've ever written in my history on this website.**

 **I feel like Leonardo DiCaprio as he accepted that Oscar. Congrats, Leo!**

I pretended to sip the hot chocolate from its cozy little mug. The mug had a Golden Snitch whizzing around on it. Occasionally, it would disappear.

"That's some good hot chocolate, huh?" He sipped from his own mug.

"Mhm." Jinx nodded eagerly and (hopefully) pretended to sip from the mug.

John's smile faded as he turned to me. "That's odd."

"What is?" I asked. Jinx collapsed in her chair. There was a sleeping potion in the hot cocoa.

"You're not falling asleep." His face turned red and he pushed his mug to the ground. "I F-KING MADE THIS POTION MYSELF. I MADE SURE IT COULD SURVIVE ANYTHING, EVEN A F-KING VAMPIRE LIKE YOU! I'M SO DUN. **( I'm sorry. I had to.)** YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DIE. I'M NOT LETTING THIS FAILURE LIVE ON."

I tried to spill my hot chocolate at him but it seemed to be stuck to the mug.

"DON'T YOU THINK I'VE HAD GIRLS TRY THAT BEFORE? NOT TODAY, B-TCH." He pulled out his wand. "AVA-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" A woman said from behind me. The professor froze and the caster revealed herself as the custodian, Miss Boar.

"Thank you so much." I started crying. I could've _died._

"Don't mention it. I always suspected him. And Professor Frost. But he proved himself to be the rescuer." Miss Boar checked Jinx's vital signs then turned to me. "What the hell were you thinking?"

* * *

"Professor, where's he going?" I asked Professor Brookes.

"Azkaban. The exact place where all rapists should be going." She replied calmly. **(*COUGH* GOVERNMENT *COUGH*)**

"Who's going to teach Astronomy now?"

"Miss Boar. She's actually quite experienced with Astronomy."

"She'll make a great teacher." I smiled.

* * *

"You were actually investigating the rapes?" Kyle caught up to me one day.

"Yep. Jinx and I were."

"That is so _cool_. Now I see why you're in Internus." He said excitedly.

"Are you trying to be nice to me?" I asked.

"Well, you turned out to be really cool."

"You know who actually turned out to be really cool?" I smiled. "Miss Boar. Go bother her." I pushed him away from me and ran to Lester.

He scratched his head. "I sure did miss a lot." He put his hands on his face as if he was making sure that he didn't still have the duck bill.

"You definitely did."

* * *

 **Yay. Happy ending.**

 **But not all sexual assault victims get happy endings.** **Please teach young kids that it is wrong to sexually assault.**


	9. help me

**Here we go. At this point, I really don't know what I want to have happen in this chapter. I guess we'll see.**

 **I just realized I have 300 views on this fanfic. That's amazing and thank you. Let's try and beat Call Me Jenny's 900+ views.**

* * *

I ran through the forest. It was beautiful at midnight.

I was running. Always running.

I saw something moving from the corner of my eye and before I knew it, I was hunting.

* * *

 _"Sarah! Remember!"_

* * *

I blinked. I had blood pouring from my mouth but my instincts had passed. Whenever I was hunting, part of me would go into a dream state. It was always that stupid dream that came first.

I spotted another ruffle of leaves and pounced.

* * *

 _"Sarah! I'm not gone! Remember!"_

 _"Remember what?" I could finally speak. Sound was actually coming out this time._

 _"I hear you, darling! You've finally replied!"_

 _"Mom?" I called out after a moment of silence. My voice was quiet but at least it came out._

 _"Remember me." I could hear soft sobbing._

 _"What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying your time saving Uagadou?"_

 _"Don't you remember?"_

 _"Remember what? REMEMBER WHAT?" I yelled. There was no response._

* * *

"Lena!" I tapped her shoulder while we were switching classes.

She turned around, whipping her brown hair. "What?"

I squinted. "Are you wearing make up?"

"No." She blushed.

"Nevermind. Has Mom talked to you?" I asked.

"Uhh... No, why?" She scratched her head. That liar.

"Your lying tick says otherwise."

"What tick?" She stopped scratching and bit her lip.

"What are you hiding?" I asked suspiciously.

She sighed. "Okay. There's something you should know."

* * *

No.

NO.

why did it have to happen to me?

i lost my father.

now my mother.

it wasn't fair.

NO.

NO.

NO.

NO.

NO.

NO.

NO.

"It isn't fair!" I screamed as I threw my bag across the room. Tears rolled down my face. Stitch sniffed them out of curiosity. Maybe my Vampire instincts kicked in. Maybe I was going mad. Whatever it was, the next second, I was shredding the curtains with my own two hands. Stitch ran out the room and I don't blame him.

I would've run too but either way, I wouldn't be able to escape myself.

I finally understood the line: 'Nothing kills a man faster than his own head'. **(Trapdoor)**

I want to run away from myself because today, my thoughts were loud.

it was wrong of me to erase the pain from my memory but it was also right to try and protect myself.

right?

these days i don't even know right from wrong.

i told people i was okay.

but i was dying inside.

i watched my own mother die.

"Tell them I'm not feeling okay today." I told Jinx every morning for a week.

i was numb.

just numb.

help me.

* * *

"Hey, I heard about..." Kyle ran up to me.

"No." I shook my head. He needed to pick his moments.

"I'm really sorry..." People would say.

"No."

"Are you feeling okay after..."

"No."

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO I AM NOT OKAY

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO I DON'T NEED HELP

help me

* * *

 _"Sarah?"_

 _I didn't want to respond to the mother my sub conscious made. It would only hurt more._

 _"Sarah, please."_

 _"You're not real!" I finally screamed at the top of my lungs. "You are a fake that my mind made just so I could deal with my pain. You know what? I don't need you anymore. I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE."_

 _"Sarah, I'm real." Out of the dark, a bleeding and bruised version of my mother limped towards me._

 _"No! Brain, please. Let me go. I can't do this anymore."_

 _"I'm real. I'm using the telepathic connection we have using the tokens." She stuttered._

 _"For all I know, this is just dad" I snorted at the word 'dad'. "tricking my mind. Give me a reason to trust you."_

 _She flickered into "dad" a couple of times._

 _"Of course. If you could please let me go, now."_

 _"She died honorably."_

* * *

I screamed into my pillow. I'd been doing that a lot lately.

My schedule was the usual.

Eat

Classes

Cry

Eat

Classes

Eat

Cry

Sleep

The usual.

The weird dreams had finally stopped and I was out of denial.

That's the only stage of grief I know, but I suppose I'll be learning them all soon.

I didn't talk to Jinx or Lester. They tried to help but I only pushed them away until they got the message.

Everybody hated me.

I hated everybody.

"Sarah? The answer, please?" A professor was saying. I didn't even know which teacher it was or which class it was.

"What's the question again?" I asked.

"This is my third time repeating it, Sarah. You better listen." They crossed their arms. They repeated the question. "I expect the answer now."

"Umm... I don't know."

"Could you meet me after class?" I blinked and realized it was Professor Poole. I was at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I guess."

* * *

"Sarah, I realize that you're going through a tough time." She said gently. No sh*t, Sherlock. "But you need to get back up. I want you to know that if you need help, you can always talk to us. You should always take your time but we need to rise above this. It's just an obstacle in our life."

"But I can't do it." My voice cracked.

"Yes you can. I'm not telling you to stop missing your mother. I'm telling you that she would want you to be happy."

* * *

 **This is where I have to stop this little scene because I myself don't know how it ends. I don't know what it's like to actually get help for sadness. So this is where I let the end of this chapter be up to you. Does she get over it? Does she get help? Does she try and move on with life with no help at all? Your choice. Let me know what you think happens in the reviews.**

 **I know this chapter is short but it's right after a 3k word chapter so forgive me if I want a small chapter for a change.**

 **Rose Tyler-**

 **-Timelady**

 **Somebody should really count all the 'no's in this chapter.**


	10. Standing Alone

**CHAPTER 1O?!**

 **That's so strange. It feels like I just started writing this.**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and views.**

 **I love you :)**

* * *

Happiness is just a concept our brains have created.

And that's okay.

* * *

I sat on the uncomfortable seat and waited for the Quidditch match. The Internus section of the seats was nearly empty so the Corporis took it upon themselves to take over it. In other words, I sat beside a bunch of squealing girls who kept fainting over how "gorgeous Kyle is". Blegh.

According to Miss Boar (who turned out to be the coolest teacher ever), the Corporis teams were the Cobras (Kyle's team) and the Capybaras. The Internus ones were the Gargoyles and the Ravens. Don't ask me how that goes with the word Internus.

"And now, the Capybaras against the Cobras! The Corporis are having to pick sides today to find out which Corporis team will be in the yearly championship. Game 1 of 3 begins... now!" The announcer said. His voice was at the changing stage... Gross. "Boy oh boy is Cobras Keeper Ariel Foster a tough one." I squinted at the goal hoops and saw Ariel floating around on her broom. She had long flowing blonde hair and wore a pink headband. "Is that what I think it is? Is Cobras Seeker Kyle Hartnell holding up the Snitch? Well, congratulations to the Cobras. We'll see you next time for the second Cobras-Capybaras game."

Still watching Ariel, I found her flying towards Kyle and pretty much making out with him. I didn't want to feel hurt but I did and it was the worst feeling in the world. I turned around.

"You should really try out for the Gargoyles." Newt said suddenly. I didn't know how long he'd been there but he was there.

"Give me a small loan of a million dollars and I'll try out."

"I don't know what that means but okay." He gave a side smile. "Walk with me."

"No."

"I'm sorry, Higgs?" He stopped smiling.

"No. I will not walk with you." I said stubbornly.

"Leave her alone." Kyle appeared suddenly. People did that a lot.

"Oh, do you think that you can scare me away?" Newt laughed.

"You know what, guys? I think I can speak for myself. Both of you, f-k off."

I marched off knowing that they had probably never met such a foul-mouthed 11 year old.

But I also marched off knowing that I didn't let people run my life.

* * *

"There are important things to discuss today." Professor Brookes' voice boomed. "It has become too big of an issue to ignore. The disappearances." Newt. "Just last night, Internus first year, Jessica Austin, was last seen assuring her friend, Delilah Pearce, that the fact that she was invited to a club meeting in the forest was completely safe. We've heard this story too many times that we need to warn students not to go near the forest."

 _Down in the forest, we'll sing a chorus, one that everybody knows._ I thought to myself.

"Hear that?" Lester elbowed me and mumbled. "No more midnight hunting."

"Shut up." Jinx said quietly.

"Understood?" Professor Brookes looked around and seemed to stare at me the longest. The school mumbled a response. "Good."

* * *

It had been a while since I visited the school's basement but I still remembered how to get here.

"Newt." I yelled when I saw him. "I assume these are the disappearances you were talking about."

He grinned and walked towards me. "You're little brain has finally caught up."

"Where are they?" I got straight to the point.

"Oh! You're being tough! I'm totally telling you!" He said sarcastically. I kicked him in the crotch and waited until he stopped squealing for an answer. "Fine... They're... here." He said between breaths.

"Where?" I asked again.

"Over... There." He pointed.

"Thank you." I continued walking. I found a wooden door that was falling apart and pushed through it. The room behind it was filled with a mixture of ghosts and humans dressed in white. Among them was Jessica Austin. "What the hell?"

"Sarah! You've come back to join the army!" Valentina said cheerfully.

"Yeah..." I went along with it. "But I need to understand a few things."

"Well, basically, Newt's luring a bunch of kids who want the immortality from being bitten by Vampires and raising them into an army to take back the school." She continued in her cheerful tone.

"You don't see a single problem in this?" I asked.

"No." Her grin faded into a murderous look. "Do _you_?"

"Well, you're pretty much tricking and kidnapping kids. Yeah, I see a bit of a problem." I said.

"You're not here to join the army, are you?" She said angrily.

"Ah, you've finally noticed." I laughed before I ran out.

* * *

"They're in the basement." I told Professor Brookes.

"Sarah, we agreed to stop investigating these types of things. It's dangerous. Go do something child-like. You're maturing too fast." She tried dismissing me.

"I saw them myself, Professor. They're raising an army of Vampires to 'take back the school'. You have to check the basement." I persisted.

She sighed. "Accio building blueprint." A piece of paper flew down from a tall shelf, bringing years of dust with it. She unfolded the ancient piece of paper as I coughed. "There is no basement."

"That's impossible! I can show it to you myself!"

She sighed again. "Fine."

* * *

I led her to the large, oak door that led to the long stairs to the basement. I pulled open the doors only to find a storage closet filled with cleaning supplies.

"Look, Sarah, I want to believe you but all proof says otherwise. Thank you for trying, though." She left me alone.

"After living nearly a century, you pick up a few tricks." Newt leaned on a wall.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"You turned down the offer to be great."

"Well, my father was blinded by 'greatness' to the point that he became a Death Eater and murdered my mother in front of me, traumatizing me for life. Sorry if I turn down the offer to be like him." **(For the record, I know that Sarah is supposed to be me but I have both of my parents and neither one of them is evil. I love them very much and even though sometimes I wish I didn't have them, I remember that I cannot live without them. I love you, Mama and Baba.)** That shut him up long enough for me to walk away.

"There you are!" Lester pulled me to a side of the hallway. Today, his nose was pointed upwards and his hair was a nearly black shade of blue that matched his eyes. "Where have you been?" He hugged me.

"I'm sorry?" I pushed him away. I _hated_ any show of affection where you have to touch the other person. That included hugs.

He cried. "They've taken Susie."

"No." I gasped.

"And Mackenzie. And Lena." He trembled.

"That's it. I've had enough of him. I'm not going to lose anymore of my family members. I've had enough!" I ran back to the door. I pulled it open and to my relief, the basement was back. I ran down the stairs. I flumbled for my wand. "Sonorus! Give them back!" I shouted.

"No can do." I was blindfolded. I don't know if I ever said it, but this past year at Ilvermorny has been terrible.

"Let me go or I'm going to burst into 'Welcome to the Black Parade'. I'm warning you." I threatened. I had a horrible singing voice and everyone knew that. Now was my chance to utilise it. "No reply? Well, I warned you. WHEN I WAS, A YOUNG BOY, MY FATHER, TOOK ME INTO THE CITY, TO SEE A MARCHING BAND."

"Shut up." Someone muttered.

"THEY SAID ALL TEENAGERS SCARE, THE LIVING SH*T OUTTA ME. THEY CAN CARE LESS, AS LONG AS SOMEONE'LL BLEED. SO DARKEN YOUR CLOTHES, OR STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE-"

"I said shut up!" The voice repeated louder.

"WHEN IT'S NINE IN THE AFTERNOOOOOOOOOOOOON, YOUR EYES ARE THE SIZE OF THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON-"

"Someone make her shut up."

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA, MONA LISA-"

"Ugh."

"I'D CHIME IN WITH THE HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF, CLOSING-"

"Kill her already!"

"SHE'S A TEAR IN MY HEART, I'M ALIVE, SHE'S A TEAR IN MY HEART, I'M ON FIRE." I was enjoying every minute of this. "SHE'S A BUTCHER WITH A SMILE-" A hand clamped over my mouth.

"Quietus." Someone said. My blindfold was taken off and I grinned at my kidnappers.

"Jessica! Long time no see!" I said sarcastically. "Enjoying being a Vampire?"

"I want to feast." She said darkly.

"Didn't anyone tell you? You're not going to find any blood here." I looked down at myself. Somehow, while I was singing to them, they had found time to tie me up.

Jessica tilted her head. "Who said I was going to feast on you? You're just an obstacle trying to stop us from the Gand Feast. Master has kept us starving for so long."

"That's sick." I said. "Hear that, Newt? SICK."

There was a knife to my throat. "Do not call Master by his name."

I rolled my eyes. "Newt, Newt, Newt, Newt, Newt, Newt. Oh, this is tiring. Should I go on?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Your friends will be first."

"That's lovely. Oh wait, that reminds me of a song. WON'T YOU STAY ALIVE, I'LL TAKE YOU ON A RIDE. I WILL MAKE YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE LOVELY."

"Twenty One Pilots?" She widened her eyes.

"Wait, you like them?"

"Only Muggle band I like!" She said excitedly and grinned so wide I could see her growing fangs.

"What's your favourite song by them?" I asked.

"Stressed Out. It's one of the only ones I know." She smiled.

"Oh." My flutter of excitement faded. She was one of _those_ fans. I tried to keep my excited look. "Mine is either Trapdoor or Fall Away. But I really like Holding On to You. Nevermind, I like them all."

"Never heard any one of those."

"Jessica, stop being friendly with the captive. I'll deal with her." Newt pushed her away. "Today is March 30th, the day we lose a Vampire traitor. Bring out the stake." His hands trembled. Was he afraid? "Jessica, the stake."

"Sorry, Master. I think I have lost it."

He relaxed a bit. "You are a disappointment. Let's just bring out the family members."

They wheeled out Susie, Mackenzie and Lena. They were tied up pretty badly.

"Hey, Sarah! This is the boy who bit you?" Lena called out.

"Yeah." I nodded.

The rope fell to the ground and they stepped out holding a stake and lots of garlic.

"You can have the stake. We've pretty much flooded this place with garlic, anyway." They ran to me and untied me. Together, we left the basement of the school.

"Aren't you going to save them?" I asked the girls.

"I'm sorry. They chose that life." Mackenzie shook her head. "Even my Judy was there." I assumed Judy was one of her friends. "We'll be the survivors."

* * *

"Professor, we saw the basement ourselves." Susie said.

"I know there is a basement!" Professor Brookes said loudly. It wasn't a shout but it was close. "But there is no way to get to it! We are working on it. Now, in the meantime, stop doing dangerous things! You are inexperienced witches and there is no reason for you to risk your lives in these types of things!"

"Might I remind you, our little sisters," Mackenzie nudged Lena. "Found the rapist. Sure, they needed Miss Boar's help in the end but they found him. They are braver than we can imagine."

"This is not your decision to make." Professor Brookes said a little calmer.

 **(I'M RE-READING THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES SO I CAN CATCH UP BECAUSE THE LAST BOOK I READ WAS THE MARK OF ATHENA AND I HAVE OBVIOUSLY FORGOTTEN HOW MUCH THIS SERIES IS SO GOOD AND YOU SHOULD ALL READ IT BECAUSE PERCABETH O32R9138HVJOOHOUWADXZUEJCMX)**

"Professor..." I whined.

"This is for your own safety." She escorted us to the door. Her decision was final and she was making a huge mistake.

* * *

"Sarah!" Kyle ran up to me. Ugh, not him.

"What?" I snapped. I was still pretty annoyed that Professor Brookes ignored our warnings.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I should've let you handle him yourself." I wondered if the king of the Corporis was actually being sincere. Could I really trust someone with his ego?

"Okay." I started walking away from him.

"That's it? It's just... I was worried. I guess you're like a sister to me." Sister. I knew a couple of girls who would be heartbroken hearing him call them that. I also knew a couple of girls who would cry tears of joy hearing him refer to them as his sisters.

"Okay." I continued walking.

"No really." He caught back up to me.

"Don't you have some fourth year Corporis activities to get to?"

"Sarah... I'm a third year." I felt my cheeks get hot. Crap. Crapity crappy crap.

"I knew that..." I tried to convince him of that but judging by the expression on his face, I was far from successful. "Don't you have to go do something with Ariel?"

"No... Why would I- Oh. You think I'm with her?" He laughed. "No. She gives whoever won the game for us a kiss."

"That's stupid."

"What is?" Crawford, Owens and Wade joined us.

"This is Sarah. Sarah, this is Corbin Crawford." Crawford was a self-centered looking boy with a nose that pointed up to the sky. He had freckles all over his pale face and incredibly red hair. I'd heard him speaking before and he had a Quebecois accent. "This is Quintin Owens." Owens was African American. I was pretty sure he was from the United States. "And finally, Guang Wade." Wade. Where to start? He always made sure people knew he was born in Texas, moved to Saskatchewan. His mother was from China and his father was born and raised in the U.S. He really made sure we knew.

"We know her. She's the hybrid girl who exposed the rapist. Didn't your mommy die a few months ago?" Crawford emphasized the mock on the word 'mommy'.

"You're going to shut up right now or you're going to find my fangs in your neck." I threatened.

He looked at me funnily. "Fangs? You freak." He acted like my threat didn't phase him but he backed away along with the others.

"Whoa there, Higgs! You think you're a Vampire? What a dork." Kyle joined in. Peer pressure.

"Somebody's clearly been spending too much time watching that Muggle movie. What was it called? Twilight?" Wade snorted.

"Let's go. She might be mentally unstable." Owens said. He turned around along with Crawford and Wade. Kyle only mouthed 'sorry' with a shrug and a thumbs up before he walked away as well. "You better stay away from her, Hartnell."

Then I was standing alone.

Like I always have been.

* * *

 **I won't deny that life's tough and that it's full of disappointments.**

 **Sorry, that's all I've got :/**


	11. Attack

**J.K. Rowling released a writing piece on history of Magic in North America.**

 **I find that piece racist and I will not include it in my story.**

 **Though, you might hear 'no-maj' sometimes.**

* * *

May 19th 2016

I remember that day so well. The sun shined through the mosaic glass windows and the people depicted in the windows danced around joyfully.

Am I being cheesy?

I am, aren't I?

I'm gonna stop.

Even the Professors knew that today was a beautiful day, which is why the school decided to cancel all classes and take a school-wide trip to the village.

"I can't wait! I've never been to the village!" Jinx said excitedly. Happiness was beautiful. Even Lester was happy and his hair was changing colours every few minutes.

"I sneak down there from time to time." I admitted. The village of Ilvermorny was a Magical-beings only village. Werewolves and other creatures lived there peacefully, taking potions to tone down their wild instincts. "It's a nice day but..." I had a feeling. A very bad feeling. Students kept disappearing and suddenly, it stopped 2 weeks ago. Most people who happy about that but knowing the truth only made me more paranoid. Newt and his stupid army were going to attack very soon and I had a feeling it would be today.

"Don't you dare ruin the day with your paranoia." Lester said.

"You mean my instinct to protect my friends instead of having to watch you die? You're right. I'll stop hoping we're safe and I'll just let you die. Would you like that?" I snapped. He looked hurt. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Over here is the Bon Bon-Bon Shop. And a branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Students are prohibited from buying certain products from there so ask the cashier which you are allowed to buy." Professor Brookes led the tour. She blabbed on about the historical buildings so Jinx, Lester and I snuck into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A tall, ginger man missing an ear spoke in a type of british accent. He held out his hand. I eyed him suspiciously. Lester shook his hand and the store completely transformed. A crowd suddenly appeared. Everyone was looking at something. The store was huge. It had everything from the subtle prank, like dungbombs, to Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs, which were strictly forbidden on school property. Lester stared at them with wonder.

"Tell ya what, I can get you a permit to have them on school property." The man told Lester.

"No, it's just..."

"Excuse me." I asked the man.

"Make it quick. Customers' are going to be piling in soon." He smiled. I looked at his nametag which said 'George Weasley'. Was he _the_ George Weasley?

"I have a feeling something bad's going to happen to the school. Do you have anything to, maybe, ward of Vampires?" I tried to say casually.

George eyed me suspiciously. "I may have something. Come with me." He led me past the 'Fred' section and stood in front of a mirror.

"I don't think this mirror wards off Vampires." I tried to avoid going near it because I wouldn't have a reflection. Then I noticed nor did George.

"This isn't a mirror. Walk through it." He said. I did as he said and found myself in a storage room. "Accio betas." A box fell from a tall shelf. "An employee told me that there were Vampires rumored to be here so I decided that I just had to explore the world of Vampires." He pulled out something resembling a yo-yo.

"What's that?"

"It's a..." He studied it. "It's a yo-yo." He threw it away. "This is it." He pulled out a gun. "Garlic and silver dipped darts. It tranquilizes Vampires. It isn't lethal."

I shivered as I imagined myself being shot by one. "But doesn't it run out of darts?"

"Not if you buy Weasley's Infinite Darts. One reappears after you shoot. Slightly more expensive but worth it." He said in a promising tone.

"I'll take it."

"Whoa there! You're too young for one of these and they're still in testing stages." He held it back.

"Are they _really_?"

He laughed. "I like you. You can have it for free. And the Infinite Darts." He gave me the gun.

"Thank you."

* * *

I felt its weight in my pocket. George seemed sincere when he said it could tranqulize Vampires. I just had to be careful and keep it away from myself.

I stepped out into the sunlight and found everyone looking at the castle. Above it was a storm cloud. The closer I got the clearer it became. It was a swarm of bats.

"Holy crap." Jinx said in amazement.

"Please! Calm down!" Professor Brookes yelled. "We will be returning to the school shortly to investigate."

"Investigate what? It's clear as daylight." I muttered. It was time.

"That's pretty cool." Lester's hair was purple going on to green.

"We've got to stop it before they attack." I said with determination. "They have, like, 100 hungry Vampires ready to feast. Imagine how many people will die. The lucky ones will be converted into one of them. This will never end well."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kyle joined us. "Let's go."

"You can stay." I hadn't talked to him since he gave into peer pressure. I wasn't going to let him join us.

"No. I want to go."

"Let me rephrase that. I don't want you to come with us." I marched off with Jinx and Lester. I'm pretty sure one of them flashed him the finger but I didn't have time to ask because soon, we were running into the school. The halls were completely empty. "They're waiting." Students rushed in laughing, as if they didn't worry about the swarm of bats.

"What happened to the bats?" Jinx asked a fifth year Corporis girl.

"They just disappeared." She replied. Someone screamed and bats flew in from every corner. Before we knew it, the halls were filled with spilled blood. I was pulled into a room.

"My name's Haydin and I'm about to save your life." A tall boy with a growing moustache said.

"Get away from me." I pulled out the gun.

"No! Sarah, you don't understand! There are Vampires!" He put his hands up.

"I _am_ one and I'm trying to stop them from taking over the school!"

"There's a way out of here." He whispered. "We can sneak them out from here."

"That's going to take too long." I walked out of the room, holding my gun. "Hey Vampires!" I yelled. Thankfully, every feasting Vampire looked up at me. The scent of blood wafted up my nose but I tried to ignore it. I shot at them all and they fell asleep.

"That's a cool toy."

I turned around. "How's it going, Newt?"

"Closer to my goal." He smirked.

"Which is...?" I asked sweetly.

"Uniting the school. Darling, we can all be Vampires. The weaklings will be dead and Ilvermorny can rise again." His eyes blurted out 'madman'.

"Rise again?" I repeated.

"Yes." He nodded. "Join me." Mackenzie snuck up behind him with a stake and garlic. As he laughed like a madman, she stuffed his mouth with garlic.

"Time to take a bow, Newt." I smiled. "Your show's over." The life flickered from his eyes. I mean, I just saw Newt die in front of me but part of me was okay with it.

"What are we gonna do with the others?" She asked me.

"Check out these babies! Only 2 knuts for this special event! Get em here. Vampire tranquilizers with infinite darts!" George yelled. Soon, everyone was shooting darts at Vampires.

"That works." I shrugged.

The next morning, the hospital wing was filled with students being rehabilitated. Naturally, classes were cancelled. Such a great week. With the amazing weather, Lester, Jinx and I spent some time reading down at the Quidditch field.

"Oh look! The nerds are reading books in Corporis territory!" Crawford mocked.

"That's nice." I muttered, not looking up from my book.

"That's a really lame insult." Kyle said. "And don't we have better things to do than constantly pester them? We really need to do things with our lives. All those kids who _died_ yesterday. Do you think they expected to die? No. Let's make the most of our time here instead of waste our time on this."

"You okay, man?" Wade asked after a long silence.

"I'm fine. I'm just bored of doing this. You guys can continue, or whatever, but _I'm_ not." He said.

"Then stay with these nerds. We don't need you." Owens replied. I think they walked away because I felt the wooden bench move as Kyle sat down.

"Hartnell-" Lester started.

"Don't tell me. You're going to kick me out, too." Kyle stood up.

"No... I was going to ask if you were okay." Lester shifted away from him.

"Oh. Well, I'm fine." Kyle calmed down.

"Did I miss something?" Jinx looked up from her book.

"No." Kyle shook his head.

"Did you say something?" Jinx asked. Then she laughed. "I'm just kidding."

I got up. "I'm gonna take a short walk."

"Me too." Kyle said. I didn't stop him.

* * *

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry and this time, I'm going to make up for all that I've done to you." Kyle apologized.

"Are you crying?"

"No." He wiped away a tear.

"I was going to say that it's okay if you want to cry and if you want a hug, that's alright with me."

"A hug might help." He shrugged.

So we hugged. For a while. And he cried. A lot. Sometimes, you forget that you're a kid and the world's a big and scary place. And sometimes, you forget you have emotions and that it's okay to show them once in a while.

"Sorry." He stopped hugging me.

"It's okay. I think I know what you're going through. I've lost friends too."

"My parents always wanted me to be with the high-profile kids but it was never for me. In the end, I let them corrupt me."

"It's going to be okay, Kyle."

"It's all my fault-"

"Shut up." I gave him another hug as he sobbed.

"Hey! Kyle! Heard any news on the game tonight?" Ariel walked towards us. "Aww, is this your girlfriend?"

"No. I'm his sister." I blushed.

"Right." She said with distrust. "So, is the game on or not?"

"No. Half the team was bitten and don't even get me started on the number of Internus kids who were bitten."

"That sucks. Well, it was nice meeting you..." She trailed off.

"Sarah." I responded.

"Yeah. Sarah Hartnell." She laughed. I wasn't sure if she meant 'Hartnell' as me being his "sister" or 'Hartnell' as me being his wife and frankly, I didn't want to know.

"Thank you." He brushed himself off and walked away.

Did I like him?

Maybe.

Did he really change?

Maybe.

So

Many

Maybe's


	12. Home

I slid into my seat at one of the Internus tables. It was finally the end of the school year. Well, not for the Summer Bunkers. Those were students who didn't have homes to return to or ones who didn't have amazing grades. I wasn't one of them, though I didn't do too well in History of Magic. Something about Scourers just bored me to death and the term 'No-maj' just didn't work as well as 'Muggles' for me.

"You're such a Dorcus!" A fifth year Corporis boy yelled at another boy.

"Is that the best insult you've got?" The boy pushed him.

"Boys!" Professor annoying said furiously. She separated the two. "It is the last day. You won't have to tolerate each other for a whole 2 months."

"You should stick to plants, Grandma." The first boy spat.

"That's it. You're coming with me to Professor Brookes." She pulled them from their ties down the hall. Students giggled. Even I cracked a smile.

"Yikes. I'm sure _that's_ abiding the MACUSA Education laws." Lester snorted.

"You know, I'm really gonna miss you guys." I sighed.

"But you'll have a good time in Romania, right?" Jinx asked.

"If all goes to plan. Do we still have some of Newt's hair so I can completely destroy his soul?" I asked.

"Yep. A normal vacation." Lester smirked. "Just destroying souls, ya know, the usual."

We laughed for a moment. "Do we actually have it, though?" I asked.

Jinx nodded. "Yeah. Hey, I got some birthday money from my long-lost, twice removed cousin, or something. My birthday's in August. I'm pretty sure it was an accidental owl but I still got money. Do you think I should buy a Pygmy Puff?"

"You? A Pygmy Puff?" Lester laughed. "You're pulling our legs."

"They're cute and a lot cheaper than an owl." She crossed her arms and scowled. "Plus, they come in black now."

"I think it's a great idea." I glared at Lester.

"What?" He put his hands in the air.

"You know what, Lester? After a year of seeing you everyday, I've come to the conclusion that sometimes, you can be a straight up a-hole." Jinx said.

"Watch that language." Professor Quinn said as she walked past us. "Hurry up. The feast starts soon."

* * *

"Today, we're going to be sending you back home." Professor Brookes started. "Some of you, we'll be seeing next year. Others are leaving today as adults." She glanced at a table filled with seventh years dressed in dark purple graduation hats and gowns. "So, to start today's feast, I'd like to introduce the Valedictorians." Haydin and a Corporis girl I didn't know stood up and walked to the podium. They cast the amplifying charm.

"My name is Haydin."

"And my name is Megan." She pushed up her glasses, which were Ray-Bans.

"We're this year's Valedictorians. Megan, would you like to start us off or should I?" He asked politely.

"You should start."

"Okay." He cleared his throat. "I spent the past 7 years as a loner, an outsider. I was never very social because as my parents raised me, I only cared about good grades, to the point that when it got too stressful, I found a way to eliminate having the Math worksheets. Then, I was treated like a king. Some people took advantage of my being a loner and took credit for my actions. I didn't stop them, though, because me being revealed wouldn't benefit me. Eventually, with the help of a few friends I'd made, I realized that grades didn't have to take over your life. Yes, they were important, but they weren't everything. So, to conclude, work hard at school but never make school take over your life. Always remember your friends. My biggest regret is taking so long to make friends. Don't make that same mistake. Quietus." The crowd clapped.

"Hello. I'm the Corporis Valedictorian, Megan. I never wanted to be a Corporis. I always thought I'd be in Internus, just like all my family and friends. I was never good at sports so it made no sense for me to be in Corporis. So naturally, I hanged out with people I had things in common with. That, of course, would be Internus kids. You can imagine how much trouble that caused me and how many people mocked me for it. Which is why I want to teach the newer generation that when making friends, you are not bound to people from your house. You can be friends with anyone, even if they don't have things in common with you. Don't let yourself have a boundary." She smiled. "I will miss Ilvermorny, but I'm going on to become a Dragonologist. It's always been my dream occupation and to do that, I need both mental skill and athletic skill so thank you. Thank you Ilvermorny for raising me to be who I am." She stepped away.

Professor Brookes called all the graduates up to give them their degrees and then she stood up straight. "This year has been a crazy year, so my sincere apologies to the students I doubted when they warned me about the Vampire attack. To the students bitten, I apologize and Ilvermorny will supply all the products you need to keep you from going full-Vampire throughout the Summer. Now, a moment of silence for those who lost their lives during the attack." 30 seconds later, she resumed speaking. "Due to the attack, MACUSA has decided that my time as headmistress hasn't gone well enough for me to stay here. In other words, I've been forced into resignation. I have been working for years here, maybe 3 decades, so I too have decided that it is time for me to retire. I will dearly miss working here but I know it is for the best." A tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it quickly. "On that note, I'd like the feast to begin."

* * *

"Professor?" I knocked on the door to her office. It swung open. Her office looked completely different. All the paintings had been taken down and suitcases filled the room.

"Hello, Sarah." She said hurriedly, levitating items whenever she had the chance.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really going to miss you."

She didn't respond.

"Professor?" I asked.

"I heard you. It's just whenever I look at you, I see the faces of all the victims from the attack." She looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. Please don't take this the wrong way."

"No, it's fine. I understand. Please come visit." I waved and turned around.

* * *

I entered the common room. There was a huge crowd.

"His name is Hades." Jinx had a black Pygmy Puff on her shoulder.

"Can I hold him?" Someone asked.

"No. He's a little shy. Though, I'm accepting 2 knuts to pet him and 5 to hold." Jinx smiled. That clever little- "Thank you. Whoa! More people! Gonna have to raise the price! 3 knuts to pet. 6 to hold."

"Jinx Tyler!" I shouted.

"Doing business, not interested. Will everyone give me some space, please!" The crowd cleared. "Price is being raised again. Grab your wallets, kids. 5 to pet. 10 to hold."

"That's not fair!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah! They've always been 3 knuts apart. Now, it's 50% apart." Another yelled.

"Guys, guys, guys. You realize that you expect me to let you take advantage of my pet, right? You also realize that I can't let you do that for free, right?" She said. "If you don't like the price raise, then you can get out." About 3 people walked away. "Raise your hand if you're not happy with the price." All of them raised their hands. "I'm okay with that. I'll just leave Hades at home, then. Never gonna bring him back."

"Jinx-"

"If you're going to leave, I'm a little desperate for money. I mean, my mom, if you can call her a mom, barely gives me attention," She sniffled. "And my older sister is too busy with her friends and you know what? Life's hard!" She sobbed. "Would you allow me to raise the price? 6 knuts to pet, 11 to hold?"

"Jinx Tyler! Stop scamming the kids!" I yelled. The crowd disappeared.

"What?" She whined. "I was making some on-the-go cash so I can buy some food on the train."

"You're cheating them." I stated plainly.

"I never lied." She hesitated. "And anyways, I really think I might have a future in this stuff. Lester does this all the time on the train. He's not very good, but I think I could start a business with him."

"I ship it."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Aunt Jasmine!" I ran into her hug.

"How's it going, sweetie?" She smiled. "Let's go drop off the luggage. Then we need to make a quick trip."

"Right now?" I asked.

"Aunt Jazz, my friend, Paulina, invited me to spend the Summer chalet in Switzerland. Can I go?" Lena asked.

"Of course, darling." She nodded. Lena waved and went to her friend.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"MASUCA." She replied.

"Aunt Jazz, it's MACUSA." I corrected.

"Whatever."

"But why are we going?" I asked.

"So I can gain custody of you. Zara and Lena are both legally old enough to be on their own but you," she pinched my cheek. "You are too young. You'd automatically go to Zara but she isn't fit as a Guardian which creates a big legal mess on who you go to."

"You're treating me like I'm inanimate object."

"No, not me. The law." She said bitterly. "Ever wonder about that massive prank we played on the world?"

"No."

"Rappaport's Law. The world still thinks that law's in place when it just became an unnecessary law. Still around but it just faded and became unimportant." She laughed. "It's a wonder that the government still thinks about it and acts like it actually works."

After a moment of silence, a thought crossed my mind. "Aunt Jazz, why do you travel so much?"

"I wanted to see the world and..." Her eyes teared up. She was married once. To a tall squib named Jacob. He turned out to be a Scourer and abused her until his arrest. "Nevermind." I'm pretty sure he's the reason she never travelled.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine."

* * *

"So... Where is MACUSA located?" I asked when we set the luggage down. I let Stitch roam free, which he seemed pretty happy about.

She tossed some floo powder into the fireplace. "Woolworth Building, New York City."

I repeated after her and walked into the blaze.

* * *

I walked out of a fireplace in what seemed to be a nursing room in a unisex washroom.

"It's been a while." My aunt said from behind me. "Well, hurry up!" She opened a door and we were in a room filled with gorgeous architecture.

"It's... It's breathtaking." I gasped.

"Wait 'till you see the No-Maj area." She smiled with a hint of madness in her eyes. "Excuse me," She tapped a blonde woman in a suit. The woman turned around to reveal her fish face.

"Shwefeeek?" It replied.

"Shweook sheens joof Child Custody shwoooof?" My aunt said.

The creature nodded. "Shwoons!" It pointed. "Shwanq Linda shooop Wizicare joooofisha."

"Ventelliusshhh!" My aunt gasped.

"Ventelliusshhh!" The thing nodded. "Shweesh shwoshh!" It waved.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That was a mermaid."

"You mean all that shrieking was in Mermish?" I asked. "What was wrong with its face?"

" _Linda_ tried the 'Little Mermaid' move and wanted to turn herself into a human. She tried Wizicare's Huminify and now she's suing them for not doing their work. She also says to try floor 467 on the elevator." She said quickly. We ran to the elevator and it shot straight to the sky- literally. I felt like my face was being pulled off.

Beside us, a woman held a cellphone in one of her 3 arms, a pen in one, and a piece of paper in another. "No, Murphy! I will not let you distribute this clearly failed product. What do you mean there's no proof? I AM THE PROOF! I DID NOT ALWAYS HAVE 3 ARMS YOU IDIOT! AND THAT MERMAID WHO KEPT HER FISH FACE? YOU CALL THAT A SUCESS?"

I glanced at my aunt who only smiled.

The woman pulled out her wand and pointed it at the cellphone. She seemed to pull out a man from it. She punched him. "YOU'RE FIRED, MURPHY."

"But Nancy!" He pleaded. "And anyways! I have to join you for this trial!"

"Fine. You'll stay. But _just_ until the trials are over."

"That's what you always say." He muttered quiet enough that she wouldn't hear.

The elevator doors opened on floor 467.

"That would be us." My aunt pulled me through the crowd. "And good luck, Murphy!" She called. She walked to the help desk and pulled out papers and papers out of her clutch. Bigger on the inside.

"How can I help you?" A bored middle-aged guy said. He looked at the computer screen in front of him.

"For starters, you can look at her face or I'm gonna kick you so hard, you'll turn into a woman." I threatened.

He looked up and sighed. "How can I help you?"

"That's better." I smiled.

"Well, my sister... she passed on and I need to take custody of her daughters."

"Sorry for your loss." he said in monotone. "Whatever. Door 3. Judy can take you." He pointed to the hall. "Have a nice day."

"Hey, you're lucky I didn't kick you. Now, try to seem interested in what you do. Maybe you'll get a raise and be able to support those 2 kids and the wife you're so ungrateful towards." I blurted out.

His eyes widened. "How do you know all that?"

"I-I don't know." I muttered before my aunt pulled me away to the door.

"My name is Judy." A man said.

"That's your wife's name too. It made it confusing but you love her so much that you decided to take this crappy job just for her. You don't have kids. You can't." I blurted out.

"No, no and no." He shook his head.

"Sorry. I meant that's your dog's name. You're not married." I blushed.

"Honey, I don't work here for anyone. And my cat's name is Paul." He corrected. "The papers, please?" He said impatiently.

"Sarah, control yourself." My aunt whispered. "Okay. So, here's the situation."

* * *

"Sorry, ma'am. You need Zara's signature." He concluded.

"Okay. I can just tell her to floo her way here-"

"Do that. But we're gonna need to repeat this entire process." He stated.

"I've got it, you clever liar!" It wasn't me speaking. But it was me. "You b*stard! Your girlfriend, Judy! But you hate her. You live in your parents' basement with your cat, Paul, and they forced you to be with Judy but she's as clever as a teapot!"

"Sarah! That's enough!" My aunt scolded.

"She even admits it while she listens to that stupid Muggle pop music! Oh, you hate her! You hate that stupid... SCOURER!" I collapsed.

* * *

Zara patted my head with a cloth.

"What happened?" I asked. I wasn't in the MACUSA headquarters. I was back home, with Stitch napping on my chair.

"I don't know. Hey, who's this guy on your wall?" She pointed at a poster.

"That would be the eleventh Doctor." I swooned.

"No, the other one."

"Josh Dun."

"Eww. I hate him."

"If I had the energy, I would punch you."

"No you wouldn't." She said seriously. "I saved you from having to live with me."

"I need blood." I mustered out.

"Um... What do I do?" She asked.

"Can you grab me a squirrel or something?"

"That's disgusting." She cringed.

"Grey ones are the best."

"Gross."

"Fine. Just grab me a blood flavoured lollipop."

* * *

" _What am I supposed to do?" I called out into the darkness._

 _"Destroy them all." A cold voice replied._

 _"I don't want to."_

 _"They will destroy you first."_

 _"Who the hell are you and why should I listen to you?"_

 _"I am success." I could feel it smiling. "Join your friends business. But with me, you'll offer more. Trust me."_


	13. Summer Stories

**Before I start this chapter, I'd like you to know that I** **have done my research on Transylvania but some of the things I write will be fictional. I apologize if I get some facts wrong. I'm not perfect. And it's completely coincidental that this is Chapter 13.**

* * *

Brasov, Transylvania was breathtaking.

Mountains surrounded the small village. I could see why early Vampires preferred settling here.

"Excuse me," Aunt Jazz asked a woman. "English?"

The woman nodded. "How may I help you?" She said in a slight accent.

"We're looking for..." My aunt looked at a piece of paper she had in her hand. "Cosmina Yrian."

The woman smiled. "You're talking to her."

"We're looking for-" I started.

"Follow me." Cosmina led us into a small shop. "Meet the Brasov Warlocks."

"Bună ziua!" A man said cheerfully.

"Noroc!" A woman waved.

"Alo!" A little girl smiled.

"Turisti?" A short man asked Cosmina.

Cosmina nodded.

The short man turned to us. "So, what brings you here?"

"Dorin! Nu fi nepoliticos!" Cosmina elbowed him. "He means are you looking for something specific here in Transylvania?"

"Maybe my niece can explain this." Aunt Jazz nudged me.

 **(Shout out to Google Translate for hopefully not screwing up the Romanian I have in this chapter)**

"Erm... Okay. Well, I go to Ilvermorny and we had a little incident with Vampires." I summarized the whole Newt thing.

"So you came to Transylvania, home of the Vampire stereotypes, to completely get rid of a Vampire's soul?" Dorin crossed his arms.

"You mean you don't have Vampires here?" I asked slowly.

Dorin smiled, revealing pearly white fangs. "If you weren't a Vampire too, you would've been one of my snacks."

"Dorin! Din cauza ta, nu voi ajunge să bea femeia vechi!" Cosmina argued. Near the end of her sentence, she pointed at Aunt Jazz. Aunt Jazz pulled me back slowly, even though she didn't need to. I was already backing away. "Terribly sorry. So, you need to get to Castle Bran?"

"Yes, Bran Castle." I corrected her.

"I can get you there for 2 Galleons." Cosmina smiled.

"Aunt Jazz?" I looked up at her.

"I'm sure we can get there on our own." Aunt Jazz pulled me towards the door.

"No! I insist! I'll even cut down the price 50%."

"Really, we can get there on our own." Aunt Jazz smiled.

"Aunt Jazz, a Galleon isn't much for a good tour guide." I said.

"The girl is right." Cosmina pulled me into a hug. "A tiny Vampire. Adorable." She ruffled my hair.

"Sarah, really, we should get going! The hotel-" Aunt Jazz started.

"Jazz, stay. We promise we don't bite." Cosmina smiled.

"Actually, Miss Dumitru," I didn't know how I knew that was her real name. It just popped up in my head. "We really should get going."

Her smile disappead. "That is my... maiden name. How did you know?"

"No it isn't. You're Carmen Dumitru." Again, I didn't know how I knew.

"No, no. You're confusing me with my sister." She smiled with her teeth but her eyes were full of fury.

"You mean the sister who died when she was bitten by a Vampire in 1941?" I asked. "Poor Elisabeta."

The door was kicked open and a woman with a wand stepped in. "Carmen! Were you luring tourists to feast on again?"

"Cosmina!" Carmen blushed. "No! I would never!"

"That's what you said last time. And Dorin! You were clean for a month! Are you really going to stoop back down to this level?" The real Cosmina said. "I'm going to have to deport you, Carmen."

"No!" Carmen covered her face. "I can't lose my only home!"

"You bring shame to the Vampire population." Cosmina spat. She cursed in Romanian and waved her wand at Carmen, casting a silent spell. In a few seconds, Carmen had gone from a shameful Vampire to a flower in a black flowerpot. "Dorin, you're on probation. As for the five of you," she looked at the others. "Get out of my sight and I won't speak of this again." They scrambled out.

"Thank you, Cosmina." Aunt Jazz sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it. Muritori or do you get to keep your memories?" She looked at us.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You're Americans, right?"

"Canadians." Aunt Jazz said.

"Okay. Are you No-Majs or do you get to keep your memories?" She asked.

"We're Witches." I said.

"Lovely. Why are you here?" She got straight to the point.

I explained it quickly. "So, can you take us to Bram Castle?"

"I can take you there, yes." she seemed to hesitate to tell us something. "I'll get my brother to take you."

* * *

"My name is Vali and I will happily take you to Bram Castle for 10 sickles." A teenager smiled at us. I doubted he was really a teenager. Most Vampires live for a while. He held out his hand and Aunt Jazz put 10 sickles onto it. We started walking in the direction of Bram Castle. "So, are you here as turisiti?"

"Sort of." I said before giving him the quick explanation.

"Where did you hear that you can destroy a Vampire soul in Transylvania?" He asked.

"Some books at my school. They were lent to me by a teacher." I said.

He hesitated. "Okay but I wouldn't count on it. Ea îl aduce înapoi..."

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nimic. Nada. Zilch." He said quickly. "We're here. Dracula's castle. Just go to the dungeon and do whatever."

So, I went to the dungeon.

"Aunt Jazz, can you start a fire?" I asked.

"Sure." She cast a spell and a fire started in front of me.

I threw in the few strands of Newt's hair and started chanting something in Latin. The fire blazed green and then it went out.

"We can leave now." I whispered to Aunt Jazz. She nodded and we left the dungeon. And we left Romania altogether.

* * *

 _Dear Kyle,_

I started the letter. I didn't normally like using the owl to send letters but Kyle's family was strictly magical. Why can't wizards advance and use e-mail?

 _Well, we dealt with Newt for good. No more annoying teenage Vampire to bother us anymore._

 _So, I hope your summer is going alright._

Going alright?

 _So I hope your having fun on your vacation!_

 _Oh, tip for next year. If Jinx and Lester approach you trying to sell you something, don't trust them. They'll try to raise the price._

 _Anyways, I really miss you and I can't wait to see you again,_

 _Sarah_

I tied the letter to the foot of an owl I rented.

"Get there safely." I patted its head. Another owl came to my window with a package. I grabbed it and examined it. It wasn't for me. It was from Lena... To Lena. I read the note.

 _I bought this poster and I needed to send it home._

 _Don't touch the package, Sarah._

 _-Lena_

So obviously, I opened the package. The poster featured a player from the Haileybury Hammers. The Haileybury Hammers were a Canadian Quidditch team. I thought they were stupid but to Lena, they were the only thing she cared about in life. The players floated around.

"You guys looks stupid." I said.

"Back at ya, Dorcus."

"Oh great. It's one of _those_ posters." I rolled my eyes.

"For your information, Lena found me hilarious."

"For your information, I find you perverted. Of course, a poster to watch your every move." I sighed.

"I'm not perverted!"

"Keep telling yourself that." I stuffed the poster back into the package and put it in Lena's room, which of course, was covered in posters from both Muggle and Wizard sports. I cringed at her strange obsessions. But then again, I had some pretty weird obsessions too. For example, I like a Muggle band that has a music video where the lead singer turns into a demon. Yeah. I'm pretty weird. I also like this Muggle tv show where an alien travels in this blue Police Box from London. I was really weird.

"Mroow?" I heard a meow.

"Stitch, you know Lena doesn't let you into her room." I smiled. I liked to think he understood me.

He climbed onto her chair and sat in the "this belongs to me now" position, which is basically every position.

 **(I'm listening to the P!ATD album Vices and Virtues and Brendon Urie has a heavenly voice. Now, I'm listening to Echosmith. Sydney Sierota has a heavenly voice too.)**

"Stitch, if she finds out about this-" I laughed. "Do whatever you want, buddy."

"Mroow." I assume he was saying "Welcome to the dark side". No wait. I _knew_ he was saying it.

"Aunt Jazz?" The door slammed.

"Lena! You're home! Come, have a snack." Aunt Jazz called out.

I fished out the poster from the package.

"Hey, doofus. I'll be nice to you if you don't say anything about me opening the package to Lena."

"You have a terrible family. First, I'm stolen from Lena's friend. Then, I'm tormented by this Dorcus."

"Is that the only insult you know? Wait. Hold up. Stolen?" I asked.

"Yeah. Paulina was nice enough to invite your sister to spend a few weeks with her and then the next thing I know, I'm being pulled off the wall and stuffed under her shirt- not that I'm complaining."

"You pervert." I said. "Does this mean that Lena steals?"

"According to Paulina's gossip, this isn't the only thing Lena's stolen. Paulina's pretty sure she's a kleptomaniac."

"You know what, poster? I like you." I smiled.

"I have a name, you know."

"No one cares, you know." I closed the box.

A muffled voice called out from the box. "Jeffery Blackburn! Jeffery Blackburn!"

* * *

"SARAH!" Lena yelled. Uh oh. I heard her stomping to my room. The door swung open. "Jeffery told me you opened the package."

"Who's Jeffery?" I asked innocently.

"Don't act dumb."

"I'm not!" I lied. I bit my lip, like I usually did when I was nervous.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're biting your lip."

"Alright! Fine! I did! But you know what Jeffery told me? That you stole him, you kleptomaniac."

She studied me for a moment, as if she was wondering who I really was. Then, her eyes filled with tears. "No, I'm not! Where would you get that idea?"

"Lena! I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just-"

"No! It's a good thing that when I graduate the year after this one, I'll be able to move out and start fresh! Ha! I'm not hurt!" She stormed out of my room. I started to wonder if she'd ever stolen something from me. Could I trust Lena? Did I ever trust Lena?

I wasn't going to apologize.

I didn't do anything wrong.

"Sarah?" Aunt Jazz appeared at my doorway, her hands folded at her waist. "We need to have a talk."

* * *

"Lena?" I knocked on her door which, of course, was covered with the poster of that Jeffery guy.

"She doesn't want to see you." It responded.

"I'm here to say sorry. Get her to open the door!"

"She _really_ doesn't want to see you."

I grabbed the doorknob. "Lena, I need to talk to you." There was a pile of blanket on her bed so I pushed it aside. She wasn't there. Then I felt a breeze. The window was open. I ran to it. "LENA?"

"Dammit! I told you not to go inside!" The poster yelled.

"Aunt Jazz! Lena's gone!"

* * *

 **JOSH JOSH DUUUUUUUUN!**

 **I wonder what will happen next!**

 **I'm actually taking a break from writing because school is currently a little overwhelming but I will be back soon. Bye!**

 **-TimeladyTravels**


	14. Meh

**feeling very suicidal the past few days :/**

 **(Update: I'm better now so don't worry about me)**

 **hey I'm back**

* * *

I didn't know where I was.

I didn't know what I was doing.

I knew I was hunting.

I'd bitten something- or someone.

The metallic scent of blood wafted around me. I was so drawn to it. I continued to feast on the flowing blood.

"No! Let go of me!" Someone screamed.

Shit. I'd gotten a person.

I wanted to apologize but I had no power.

"Sarah! Stop! It's me!"

My ears were alert. My eyes adjusted to the darkness.

It was Lena. **(Josh Josh Duuuun!)**

"Lena?" I managed to mutter.

"Sarah! You're crazy!"

I snapped out of my Vampire instincts.

"Oh my God. Where have you been?" I asked.

"Sarah... So weak... Get help." I think she fainted but I wasn't aware of much either. I think I somehow dragged her back home and Aunt Jasmine took her to some sort of magical hospital.

Ah, my bad. It appears I left off at a completely different part of the story. Let me recap.

After we found the window open, we alerted all the townspeople (Muggles and Wizards) but we didn't find her at all. She'd somehow completely rid herself of any trackers. She even left her wand at home. **(Fun fact! In the French versions of the Harry Potter books, wand is baguette magique, which translates to magic breadsticks. Thank you Tumblr!)** She was completely gone... Until I- erm... Found her.

I'd done some pretty strange stuff throughout my life. I'd defeated an army of Vampires with literally no trouble. It was nothing like any adventures in books and if I was selling my story, I'd definitely rewrite the Vampire attack and make it more interesting. Thankfully, I'm not selling my boring story.

Anyways, I was pretty stressed after nearly killing my sister so I put my earbuds in and let myself drown in the music.

 _I'm a goner..._

Skip. I couldn't listen to emotionally compromising music.

So instead, I listened to Fall Out Boy.

Even though sometimes they give me a headache. In 5 days, we'd be going back to Ilvermorny. The original seventh years would be gone and we'd have new first years. For some reason, that concept was so weird to me. But it wasn't as weird as Professor Brookes being replaced... I never really liked her but I didn't hate her. I wondered who would replace her and if it would be someone from MACUSA. Would her replacement have any experience as a teacher?

"Hey you!" A man popped into my room. "You can see your sister now." He grabbed me by my wrist and we apparated to the hospital. Apparation was a strange feeling. It felt just like they describe it; being squeezed through a rubber tube that was extremely tight. I hated it and from then on, I decided I'd stick to brooms or floo powder.

She was so pale lying on that hospital bed. Her eyes were shut and she was being given blood through a tube.

Aunt Jasmine sat on a chair with her finger to her lips.

I walked closer to Lena. Her eyes flashed open with rage. Her voice was raspy but the cuss words were somehow loud and clear.

We didn't talk until the train ride to school.

"Sarah!" Lester ran up to me and hugged me. I squirmed. I hate hugs. I hate people touching me. His hair was bright pink and his teeth were pearly white.

"Hey." I must've sounded gloomy because his expression was filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" Jinx appeared at my side.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm only a danger to the people around me." I sighed. The thought had been nagging me for a long time. I could never say it out loud. They pestered me with reasons they need me but I hated it. "Stop. I don't need comfort. I don't think I will for a while." They went silent. It seemed that I could never say or do anything without someone getting mad at me for it.

Tonight, I was going to jump off of the astronomy tower. We picked out seats and the ride seemed to go slower than last year.

"We're gonna go see if we can find some new kids." Lester broke the silence. Jinx nodded and got up with him.

then i was alone.

"Mind if I sit?" A short blonde girl I didn't recognize appeared beside me. She seemed to be a first year but I wasn't sure.

"Sure."

"I like your Twenty One Pilots shirt." she smiled.

"Oh thanks." I'd forgotten I was wearing my Goner shirt I got from Hot Topic.

"My name's Joy."

"Hi. I'm Sarah."

* * *

 **That's enough for today, folks. After I went on my break, I realized I really dislike writing and it simply doesn't make me happy anymore. But I'm gonna do this for you, even if my grammar sucks and the chapters are 100 words.**

 **-timelady**


	15. A Battle and an Ending

_6 Years Later_

I stood hand in hand with Kyle, Jinx, Joy and Lester. We'd made it. We'd defeated the last of ISIS. We'd defeated my father who'd kept my mother alive under the Imperius Curse. We'd defeated the Scourers. We'd stopped the corruption of MACUSA. We'd defeated the resurrected Newt and his new army of vampires.

But with all that we had done, we'd lost so much.

I'd lost Lena to suicide.

I'd lost Aunt Jazz to the Scourers.

I'd lost my parents.

We'd all lost Ilvermorny.

But I tried to blink the tears away and tried to focus on the good things.

And I still had Stitch. Stitch. He somehow always found a way to stay alive and I knew that during the nights when my nightmares took over, he'd be there.

"We did it." Joy whispered. I'd met Joy in my second year during the train ride to Ilvermorny. She'd immediately been sorted into Internus. She was actually the daughter of Headmaster Hoffleburn, a dark and mysterious man sent from MACUSA to be our headmaster. He did eventually turn out to be part of the corrupted MACUSA and he was involved greatly with Death Eaters but none of that had rubbed off on to Joy, an intelligent and witty 16 year old.

And she was the embodiment of 'joy'.

"Yes we did." Kyle gulped.

A long moment of silence.

"Does anyone want burgers? Jinx and I still have a bunch of money from the business we started." Lester broke the silence.

Jinx smiled and planted a kiss on Lester's cheek. "I'm down for burgers."

"Alright," I shrugged. "as long as they're veggie burgers." We started to walk down the hill where Ilvermorny used to be. Now, in its place was just scorched grass.

"Wait." Kyle's voice shook. We turned our heads to look at him. He lifted his wand up and pointed it at us- No. Pointed it at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"A-a-Avada kedavara." he regained control of his voice. A small spark came out from the end of his wand. I fell to the ground screaming.

But I didn't die. I got back up. "How could you? After everything?" I tried to blink away the tears that were mainly from the pain I'd just endured.

"I'm sorry. You must die." he said in a more monotone voice. He pulled out a stake from his pocket and ran towards me. And in that moment, I did the unbelievable. I turned into a bat while my friends wrestled him to the ground.

"So people never really do change, do they?" Lester hissed as he pinned Kyle to the ground.

Kyle laughed like a maniac then shook violently until he was frozen still. I think that's when my wings failed me and I fell back down.

"No pulse. No breathing." Joy checked. "Victim seems to exhibit symptoms of the Imperius Curse."

"Who could've been controlling him?" Jinx asked.

"Someone nearby." Joy concluded. We never found his controller. It wasn't until death finally came to claim me that I knew.

"You should've died a long time ago." the cloaked man said.

"It's time for me to go." I smiled. I glanced at the photograph of Jinx and Lester at their wedding. Then the one of Stitch hiding in a 'bigger on the inside' box. Then the one of me and my family on that trip to Mont Tremblant. "I'm ready."

* * *

 **Well, there ya go. The end.**

 **Why am I ending it so soon? Honestly, I've lot interest in this fanfic and writing in general. I've also been dealing with my mental health and a psychiatrist told me to start writing again so I've decided to do that... Just not this fanfic.**

 **Regardless, I hope you've enjoyed this.**

 **I do plan on writing more fanfictions but I feel like the next few will be centered more on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Thank you for reading this and I've learned a lot from writing this.**

 **Stay alive, my frens.**

 **-Timelady**


End file.
